Every You Every Me
by Lady Molkhanpainen
Summary: Fict levemente basado en mi canción favorita de Placebo, Every you every me, muy buena para escuchar mientras leen. Draco con novio formal, por el que estaría dispuesto a dejar todo, pero, ¿El lo haría por él? SLASH
1. 1 SuCkEr LoVe

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo 1 – Sucker love**

_Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind._

_Every You Every Me_

Harry no alcanzaba a entender, desde afuera cualquiera pensaría que nada en lo absoluto estaba pasando adentro del invernadero 3, por eso se sorprendió al entrar a este y encontrar la música estridente saliendo del lugar, todos hablando, bebiendo, bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta

Era año nuevo y todos los alumnos de séptimo decidieron hacer una fiesta exclusiva para los del último año, todos los alumnos de dicho curso estaban en el lugar

Fue toda una proeza convencer a Hermione de que fuera con ellos a la fiesta, según ella no era buena idea ir a una reunión que involucrara a los Slytherin dos meses después de que Voldemort había sido finalmente destruido, pero así era, tras una horrenda batalla donde hubo muchas vidas perdidas Harry venció sobre el Dark Lord brindándole a la comunidad mágica la oportunidad de respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad

Los Slytherin se habían vuelto cada vez más insoportables, culpando a Harry de las muertes de sus padres o de su encarcelamiento así que, en cuanto este se recuperó al 100 y salió de San Mungo no habían faltado los intentos fallidos de atacarle o, incluso, matarle, como había comprobado cuando casi resulta envenenado con su jugo de calabaza en la mañana

Pero, volviendo el tema de la fiesta, se dio cuenta de que Hermione quería ir a la pista de baile mientras el pelirrojo se veía poco atraído ante la idea

Harry se acercó a la barra improvisada dónde se sirvió un Vodka con hielo, mientras la persona de al lado pedía vino Élfico

Al girarse Harry se encontró con Draco Malfoy y, abrazándolo por la espalda estaba su novio, Brian Cornwell, con el que llevaba saliendo casi 10 meses, de acuerdo a lo que los chismes afirmaban

Harry volvió su atención al vaso de Vodka del cual tomó un ligero trago, a él, como a toda la escuela le sorprendió que Draco Malfoy llevara una relación seria y que, en efecto, parecía funcionar. A la gran mayoría le parecía inconcebible que el rubio más deseado de Hogwarts hubiera caído en las redes del amor, especialmente con ese Slytherin que no era nada del otro mundo, pero así parecía por las notas que se enviaban constantemente, el que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos y los anillos que ambos lucían en cada mano

El Gryffindor tenía que reconocer que tenían muy buenos gustos, los anillos, de oro blanco con una simple palabra labrada en oro común _éternel _(Eterno, en francés). Nadie necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la cosa iba en serio

La fiesta iba progresando mientras Harry había conseguido a Parvati como pareja de baile que parecía estar dispuesta a olvidar la decepcionante actuación de Harry en el baile de 4º con tal de no quedarse y ser la única Gryffindor que no bailaba. Harry se movía al rito sensual de la canción mientras Parvati le veía alucinada al igual que algunas otras chicas y uno que otro chico

Ron y Hermione bailaban, no muy agraciadamente, y Neville había conseguido hacer que Susan Bones aceptara bailar con él. Pasy bailaba con Blaize, exhalando casi la misma sensualidad que el Gryffindor al igual que Draco y Brian que no parecían separarse del beso en le que se habían enfrascado ni para respirar

Eran casi las 2 cuando los "Niños buenos" como dijo Pansy, se habían ido a sus casas, solo quedaban Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Bulstrode, Draco, Brian, Lavender y las gemelas Patil

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo interesante? – dijo Seamus, tambaleándose cerca de la barra

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Finnigan?

-Juegos de bebidas

Todos en un círculo se sirvieron una copa de la bebida que habían estado tomando, se vio la diferencia de gustos, desde Seamus, con su vaso de Fire Whisky hasta Malfoy, que seguía con una copa de vino Élfico y Lavender que se limitada a beber cerveza de mantequilla

A la media hora la gran mayoría daban signos de estar perdidamente borrachos. Seamus había tratado de protagonizar un Steapteas (No recuerdo como se escribe) mientras que Brian había comenzado a semi-desnudar a Draco, olvidando que no eran lo únicos en la fiesta

Luego de que cada uno bebiera 10 copas de lo que sea que hubieran estado bebiendo a Dean se le ocurrió un juego

-¿Qué tal el cuarto oscuro?

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los chicos que no sabían de los juegos muggles

-Es muy simple – dijo Dean tomando galantemente a Padma de la mano y guiándola hasta un sillón, luego sacó un pañuelo negro y le vendó los ojos, de forma que la chica no pudo ver nada

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Dean frente a ella - ¿Esto? – dijo haciendo un gesto de beso

-¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa, si no puedo ver? – dijo la chica

-Ese es el punto del juego

-Bien, sí, quiero eso

-¿En donde¿Aquí? – dijo señalando sus labios, la chica negó - ¿Aquí? – dijo el señalando su ombligo, la chica volvió a negar - ¿Aquí? – dijo señalando su cuello

-Si

-¿De quien¿De él? – dijo señalando a Ron

-No

-¿De ella? – dijo señalando a Pansy

-No

-¿De él? – dijo señalando a Seamus

-Sí

Seamus, sin decir nada se acercó a Padma y comenzó a besar el cuello de la Ravenclaw, mientras la chica solo atinaba a sonreír, una vez que Seamus terminó con su trabajo volvió al lugar en donde estaba, antes de que a Padma le quitaran la venda de los ojos

-¿Quién fue?

-Seamus – dijo sin titubear – es el único que huele tanto a Fire Whisky

-Así es, es tu turno, Seamus

-Entendimos la dinámica del juego, pero se te olvida que algunos tenemos pareja

-Oh, vamos, Ron – dijo Harry, levemente "feliz" por el alcohol – solo será un beso o algo parecido¿Qué puede pasar? No sería la gran cosa

Al final, todos decidieron participar en el juego, aceptando las condiciones que fueran, luego de Seamus siguió Brian, mientras que Draco no miraba con muy buenos ojos como Pansy acariciaba desde los pies del chico hasta llegar a su trasero, donde apretó levemente. Luego de él siguió Pansy, luego Ron, luego Parvati hasta que fue el turno de Draco

Se sintió nervioso mientras la venda de Dean estaba sobre sus ojos, era una sensación extraña, no era miedo era… ¿Expectativa? Si, tal vez eso era, luego escuchó a voz de Thomas

-¿Qué quieres¿Esto?

-No

-¿Esto?

-Sí

-¿En donde¿Aquí?

-Sí

-¿De quien¿De él?

-No

-¿De ella?

-No

-¿De él?

-Sí

Draco escuchó un gruñido de inconformidad, aunque no pudo identificar quien lo había proferido, lo que le daba por seguro que la persona que iba a pasar a hacerle lo que sea que iba hacerle no era Brian

Sintió el cálido aliento en su cuello antes de que comenzaran a besar su cuello suavemente, cuando de pronto le clavaron levemente los dientes y Draco gimió en el tono más bajo que pudo, mientras el chico misterioso comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios

El beso fue embriagante, se podía sentir como la persona que lo besaba lo deseaba, como sabía que aquel sería posiblemente el último beso que recibiría de aquellos labios así que el rubio se dejó hacer, respondiendo al beso con deseo y lujuria hasta que el desconocido se separó de él y le quitaron al venda de los ojos, tenía la certeza de que no había sido Brian, así que ¿Quién pudo ser? Miró a todos los presentes ¿Weasley? Definitivamente, no ¿Blaize? No, lo conocía lo suficiente para imaginarse que sonreiría y estaba muy serio¿Finnigan? No, ese olor a Fire Whisky hubiera llegado a un kilómetro de distancia

-¿Quién fue? – dijo Thomas

-Potter

-Muy bien, - dijo Dean mientras Harry se encogía de hombros y se sentaba en el sillón, para luego cubrirle la venda con los ojos

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los chicos de Gryffindor despertaron con una considerable resaca. Ron fue le despertó con los curiosos sonidos que salían del baño, al parecer el menor de los Weasley había despertado "abrazando el excusado" mientras Harry despertaba con la peor jaqueca de su vida, trató de moverse cuando se dio cuanta de que algo sobre su brazo se lo evitaba, abrió los ojos y realmente tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar un grito digno de despertar a toda la escuela

Ahí frente a él estaba Brian, el novio de Draco, de cual no se veía ni rastro

Harry intentó recordar… había un vago recuerdo de un juego… "El cuarto oscuro", el había besado a Malfoy, el cual, tenía que admitir, besaba deliciosamente, luego de eso no recordaba nada

El Gryffindor optó por no despertar al chico dormido a su lado así que con toda la delicadeza posible retiró su brazo que estaba debajo del Ravenclaw, a los pocos minutos de arrepintió de haberlo hecho, una sensación de hormigueo le impidió moverlo por muchos minutos, si duda su circulación en el brazo de había visto afectada, fue entonces cuando vio un moretón en este, justamente a la altura del codo

Se giró para ver a Brian, tenía exactamente el mimo moretón, solo que en el otro brazo

Harry entonces fue conciente de que Brian era algo bajito, bastante bajito, tenía le cabello un poco largo y el delineador que había usado en la fiesta estaba corrido por su cara, se agitó entre sueños y el Gryffindor pudo caer en cuenta de su piel aterciopelada y sus facciones tan delicadas… ese era decididamente un ejemplo de un andrógino, Harry juraría que si su cabello fuera más largo sería fácilmente confundido con una chica

Harry comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, que llevaba completamente desabotonada, mientras Brian comenzaba a despertar, lo primero que hizo fue estirarse, todavía recostado hasta que comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos azules hasta que se encontró con Harry mientras se masajeaba las sienes, obviamente atacado por la resaca

-Vaya fiesta¿No? – dijo despreocupadamente, buscando su ropa, al contrario de lo que Harry imaginaba, el chico no tenía una voz aguda y femenina, su voz era… normal ni muy grave ni muy aguda, simplemente normal…

Harry se puso de pie, cuando de pronto sintió "aquella" molestia en su ano, al parecer el chico Cornwell no era tan dócil como Harry había creído, se acomodó lentamente hasta ponerse de pie del todo y cuando Brian se hubo vestido con los pantalones de piel, justo antes de que se pusiera su playera que tenía escrita "I'm Evil"

Harry logró notar otros tantos moretones en los brazos del chico

-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer? – dijo Harry

-No, pero el "acido" suele tener esos efectos, ya te acostumbrarás

-¿"Acido"?

-Una mezcla de belladona con algunas otras cosillas – dijo el chico, tomando su playera y quitándose el delineador corrido de su cara - ¿Crees que la marca en tu brazo es por nada? Se tiene que inyectar directamente en las venas para obtener un buen efecto

-¿Quieres decir que me… drogué?

-En efecto, Potter, bienvenido al mundo de los niños malos, ahora ¿Me harías el favor de sacarme de tu sala común antes de tener que ser asediados por preguntas que no planeo contestar?

Harry se acomodó un poco la camisa y se puso unos pantalones de vestir que había llevado el día anterior y tomó al pequeño andrógino y lo llevó hasta la sala común, de ahí lo hizo salir por el retrato

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a las mazmorras?

-Oh, eso no será necesario – dijo acercándose a Harry, este se sentía claramente incómodo de que el chico invadiera su espacio personal antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y poner una de sus manos sobre su trasero

-Eres un esquicio ejemplar, Potter, créeme que si no fuera por lo mió con Draco no dudaría repetir lo que sea que haya pasado la noche anterior. Solo un consejo, usa cuellos de tortuga, esos chupetones no se ven nada bien

Y el chico se alejó como si nada por el pasillo, dejando a Harry estático, que luego se dirigió al baño de Gryffindor, dónde Seamus estaba ocupando el lugar de Ron con la cara prácticamente dentro del escusado mientras Harry analizaba las marcas moradas en su cuello y se cambiaba para ir a las cocinas a ver si los elfos podrían prepararle algo para la resaca a él y a todos los de 7º año en Gryffindor

**

* * *

**

Draco comenzó a despertar cuando los ruidos ya eran insoportables, al parecer su sentido de oído había aumentado con la resaca, abrió los ojos

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? Trato de dormir

-Lo siento – dijo Padma Parvati desdeñosamente mientras se ponía bien la blusa

-Si lo que querías era una paga aquí tienes – dijo Draco arrojándole a Padma algunos Galeones – Ahora déjame dormir y sal de MI habitación

-JÓDETE, MALFOY – dijo la chica antes de salir dando un portazo

Draco intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero ese ligero dolor de cabeza no se lo permitía así que optó por ver su reloj, eran casi las 2 de la tarde, comenzó a vestirse con una camisa de seda verde petróleo y unos pantalones negros, lo cual acompañó con una gabardina, nadie le recriminaría no llevar el uniforme, después de todo, eran vacaciones, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de aminorar el dolor

Si había algo que Draco no soportaba ni soportaría nunca eran los dolores de cabeza, le resultaban tan frustrantes que le ponían los nervios de punta y explotaba enfadado ante la menor provocación

Se sentó en su cama mientras las nauseas hacían su aparición, cuando de pronto una mano conocida le ofrecía una taza humeante con un líquido morado. Draco no dudó en tomarla, dándole pequeños sorbos la jaqueca y las nauseas se fueron rápidamente

-¿Qué tal tu noche? – dijo Brian hincándose, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas de Draco

-¿Qué me diste? – dijo Draco, levemente mareado

-Un té con un poco de esto y aquello – dijo sin moverse – es excelente para a resaca

-Claro, tú eres un experto en el tema¿No?

-Suelo serlo – dijo besando suavemente los labios del rubio que se dejó caer sobre la cama para seguirlo besando – Pero, no has contestado a mi primera pregunta

-No recuerdo casi nada de la noche, solo que Parvati comenzó a besarme y que tú ya te habías ido

-Si, bueno, eso suele pasar cuando las cosas se salen de control – dijo besándole de nuevo – supuse que había sido ella, hace un momento la vi lanzando maldiciones a ti y tus futuras generaciones, por no contar las pasadas

-Sabes como me pongo cando me despiertan antes de lo que yo quisiera…

-No pero que yo – dijo el chico recostándose al lado de Draco, mirando el techo, esperando que Draco no le hiciera la temida pregunta, sabía el cataclismo que se avecinaría si su rubio querido se enteraba de que había dormido con su Némesis – Siento lo que pasó

-¿A que te refieres?

-Por lo que pasó ayer, no debí… – Brian puso un dedo sobre los labios del chico

-Las cosas se salieron de control, suele pasar, te perdono mientras tu me perdones

-Bien, quedamos perdonados – dijo Draco, dándole otro beso a Brian

-Deberíamos ir a comer – dijo el más pequeño, jalando a Draco fuera de su habitación, al parecer a Draco no se le había ocurrido preguntar que debía perdonarle, por lo cual estaba agradecido, cuando en realidad era el rubio quien no quería saber la identidad de la persona con quien SU novio había pasado la noche

* * *

**TBC**

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fict Slash, me llegó la idea mientras escuchaba mi canción favorita de Placebo, que es casualmente el título de este fict **

**Para aquellas que conozcan al grupo ya deben saber en quien me basé para hacer el personaje de Brian, así es, ni más ni menos que Brian Molko, para aquellas que no lo conozcan pueden buscar fotos suyas y se harán a la idea de cómo es Brian**

**Gracias x leer y al pedazo d techo d Mary, q espero me llegue pronto x correo**

**Besos**


	2. 2 A pIeCe Of FuN

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo 2 – A piece of fun**

_Alcoholic kind of mood,  
Lose my clothes,  
Lose my lube,  
Cruising for a piece of fun,  
Looking out for number one,  
Different partner every night,  
So narcotic outta sight_

_Nancy boy - Placebo_

Luego de beber un té especial que Dobby le había preparado a Harry, el Gryffindor sintió como la resaca desparecía mágicamente

-Excelente, Dobby ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Hace unos momentos vino un jovencito pidiéndolo, señor – dijo Dobby, eufórico por que Harry le había dicho que algo que él había preparado era excelente – Un joven Slytherin, señor

"Brian" pensó Harry inmediatamente, antes de pedirle a Dobby que llevara 6 tazas del té mágico a los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor

Ya con un estómago menos revuelto se dirigió al gran comedor, esperando que algo de comida le ayudara a asimilar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no solo había bebido más que nunca en su vida, si no que se había drogado y, encima, había amanecido en la cama, después de haber tenido sexo con el novio de su peores enemigo en el colegio, solo esperaba que a Brian no se le hubiera ocurrido abrir la boca o sería un año escolar muy largo

Ya en el comedor se encontró con Hermione, desayunando tranquilamente

-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? – dijo Hermione mientras ojeaba "El profeta"

-¿Después de que te fuiste? – dijo Harry sirviéndose hojuelas de cereal – Algo salvaje

-¿Algo de lo que me deba enterar?

"Solo que amanecía en la cama con el novio de Malfoy y que tu novio no deja de vomitar en el retrete de los chicos" pensó Harry

-No, nada muy especial – dijo sirviéndose el café, Harry se había dado cuenta de que de hecho le agradaba aquella bebida por la mañana, en especial con leche y sin azúcar

-Acabo de escuchar que Parvati estaba tratando de calmar a su hermana, al parecer ella tuvo un despertar un tanto brusco

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano de la fiesta, Hermione? – dijo Harry

-No me gusta desvelarme además no fue temprano, salí de las dichosa fiesta a las 2 de la mañana, según el leve escándalo que ustedes armaron al llegar puedo asumir que llegaron poco después de las 5

-¿Qué hora es? – dijo planteándose eso por primera vez en el día

-Las 2 de la tarde, hace poco que comenzó la comida, eso explicaría por que todos te ven raro por estar comiendo cereal en plena comida

-Es más tarde de lo que imaginé

-Harry – dijo ella dejando el periódico de lado, mirando bien a Harry – Algo te preocupa, lo sé, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Es solo que es complicado – dijo Harry con la mirada en el plato

-Vamos, no seas dramático y dime lo que pasa – dijo Hermione

Si había alguien que no lo juzgaría esa era su amiga, fue ella quien le ayudó a aceptar su bisexualidad y que no era nada raro, si no algo completamente normal. Le debía una explicación

Le dijo todo lo que recordaba de la fiesta desde que ella se había ido, al menos, hasta donde el moreno podía recordar, luego le contó de lo que había despertado y lo que Brian le había dicho. Harry se quedó mirando a su amiga, que se mostraba enojada

-¿Recuerdas algo más?

-No, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando me vendaron los ojos, había un olor… dulce

-¿De quien era el pañuelo?

-Creo que de Dean… espera… no, era de Zabini, lo había dejado sobre algunas plantas y luego se lo dio a Dean, antes de que el juego comenzara. Creo que estaba sobre la _Alaxtraminua…_

Entonces todo tuvo sentido… la _Alaxtraminua_ era una planta devoradora de pequeños animales y algunos insectos, con su olor tan peculiar lograba atraer a su presa, antes de que se embriague de su aroma y se quede inconciente el tiempo suficiente para que la planta lo devore

-Así q eso fue lo que pasó, por eso ni yo ni Brian recordábamos casi nada

-¿Crees que se lo haya dicho?

-Tal parece que no – dijo Harry al ver entrar a los dos tomados de la mano y sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, por alguna razón Draco se sentó con los de séptimo y Brian con una chica, la chica en cuestión usaba casi el mismo maquillaje que Brian y ella tenía un pequeño arete en la ceja, era muy parecida al mismo Slytherin - ¿Quién es esa chica con la que se sentó?

-Harry… - dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia. Sabía lo que su amiga le estaba insinuando. No era conveniente fijarse precisamente en alguien con quien Draco Malfoy había llevado una relación larga y que iba en serio

-No te preocupes, Hemione, no es lo que tú crees, es solo que no recuerdo haber visto a esa chica antes… - en ese momento Ginny weasley se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Harry – Ginny¿No sabes quien es la chica que está en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de…?

-¿Cornwell? Se llama Steffany Cornwell, creo, es la hermana gemela de Brian. Es una zorra, puedes preguntar por su nombre a cualquiera de 6º o de 7º…

* * *

-¿Qué tal te fue con Zabini, preciosa?

-Un completo desastre – dijo la chica bebiendo una taza de café – apenas comencé a masturbarlo y se vino más rápido de lo que dices "Eyaculador precoz", luego de es ¡Se quedó dormido! Bueno, por lo menos pasó antes de que comenzara a entrar en calor

Stef, como era conocida por sus amigos era… bueno, dejémoslo en que le gustaba disfrutar de al vida. Era casi idéntica a su hermano, excepto, claro, que ella no tenía testículos ni pene. Tenía un porte muy especial y un "no se que" que podía hacer que los hombres se volvieran locos. Otra importante diferencia era que Stef tenía el cabello considerablemente más largo que su hermano, era completamente lacio y negro, le llegaba al nivel de la cintura y era extremadamente quisquillosa con este. Quien tocara su cabello sin su permiso acababa de firmar su certificado de defunción

-¿Y que hay de ti? Me enteré de que una de las chicas Patil salió de la habitación de tu amorcito por la mañana – dijo Stef mirando a su hermano interrogante, mientras este la daba a entender con la mirada que se lo diría luego

Ambos salieron del comedor, hacia los terrenos del colegio, cuando de pronto…

-Espera – dijo ella, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y, aprovechando la presencia del profesor Snape y el hecho de que la profesora McGonagall no estaba, tomó la jarra de jugo más cercana y la levantó sobre el nivel de la cabeza de Ginny Weasley y vertió todo el líquido sobre al cabeza de la pelirroja, que se quedó congelada unos segundos en su asiento, mientras las gotas de jugo escurrían de su cabello – Te escuché, Weasel y te aconsejo que no causes más problemas de los que puedes manejar

-Maldita – dijo Ginny, sacando su varita, pero el profesor Snape llegó primero

-¿Qué cree que hace Weasley? – dijo Snape

-¿Acaso no la vio? Me arrojó una jarra de jugo en la cabeza…

-Y ella me llamó "zorra", profesor

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Weasley, por usar palabras vulgares y ofensivas en contra de una compañera

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia Stef le hizo compañía a su hermano en la puerta del comedor mientras Harry miraba la escena anonadado. Ya podía notar por que la hermana de Brian era Slytherin, solo esperaba que su hermano no fuera igual

* * *

-¡Te cogiste a Potter! – dijo Stef a su hermano cuando ya estaban cerca del campo de Quidditch, en aquel momento la nieve caía lentamente y nadie parecía querer arriesgarse a salir del castillo - ¡Vaya¿Y¿Cómo estuvo?

-No lo recuerdo, si quieres que sea honesto – dijo Brian, sonriéndole a su hermana - ¿Quién lo diría? Soy el UNICO Slytherin que podría jactarse de haberse llevado a Potter a la cama y, encima de que no lo recuerdo, no puedo presumirlo

-Oh, si, lo olvidaba. Draco… ¿Por qué no terminan¿No hechas de menos tú libertad?

-En lo absoluto – dijo Brian sacando un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole uno a su hermana, quien aceptó – Draco me da una especie de estabilidad que nunca pensé tener y nunca me llamó la atención hasta que comenzamos a salir. Antes podía tener una pareja diferente cada noche, pero ahora… no imagino mi vida sin Draco

-Pensé que no imaginabas tu vida sin el cigarro

-Bueno, eso también – dijo con 1 sonrisa

/Flash Back/

Hace un año…

Había sido una semana particularmente aburrida para los hermanos Cornwell, Stef y Brian estaban preguntándose que hacer para quitar el aburrimiento cuando de pronto a Brian le llegó una idea a la cabeza, sacó de su mochila la poción para hacer crecer el cabello que había hecho el día anterior en pociones

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo Stef, viendo la poción

-Sencillo, todo el mundo dice que si yo tuviera el cabello más largo sería igual a ti, así que… ¿Por qué no darles la razón?

-¿Estás dispuesto a depilarte as piernas para usar al falda de la escuela?

-Hermanita, a estas alturas, deberías saber como es tu hermano…

Y así lo hicieron, como pertenecían al mismo curso y tomaban prácticamente las mismas materias nadie notó al diferencia, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, con quien Stef tenía una cita ese día en Hogsmeade

Brian tenía que admitir que eran más las miradas que se fijaban en él pensando que era una mujer, llegó hasta la cita, Draco no dudó que era su hermana así que comenzaron a platicar

-Debo admitir… Que esta es la cita más amena que he tenido con alguien de Hogwarts – dijo Draco, dándole otro trago a su copa de vino – de alguna forma esperaba que fueras tan superficial e ínfula como el resto de las chicas

-Bueno, soy una caja de sorpresas – dijo Brian bebiendo su Bloody Mary y fingiendo una voz levemente más aguda – si crees que soy interesante, deberías conocer a mí hermano…

-Dudo que tú hermano tenga lo que esté buscando

-¿Qué es…?

-No lo sé todavía, pero espero descubrirlo

-Entonces, las chicas para ti son solo material para fornicar sin lubricación previa

-Diste en el punto

-Brindemos por al auto-lubricación femenina – dijo alzando su vaso, a modo de brindis, ambos rieron ante el comentario

Brian, como buen Slytherin que era no tardó en intentar indagar en la mente de Draco, comenzó por darse cuenta de que Draco en efecto se sentía atraído por los hombres, entre ellos él mismo, pero también que esperaba encontrar una persona, fuera hombre o mujer para una relación estable. No pudo saber más ya que, al parecer Draco había caído en cuenta de su mirada fija y había cerrado su mente

-Eso es jugar sucio, Cornwell

-¿Qué esperabas? Si te niegas a hablar hay que sacarte las cosas

-Todo depende de que quieras saber

-¿Cuáles son tus exigencias físicas? En cuanto a ambos sexos

-Simple, las mujeres tienen que ser lindas, como tú, de sangre limpia y con una mentalidad amplia, en cuanto a los hombres es exactamente lo mismo

-¿Te gustan los hombres de aspecto masculino?

-Si y también los andróginos, como tu querido hermano

-Bien – dijo él, dándole otro trago a su bebida

-¿Y tú¿Heterosexual al 100?

-No, bisexual, igual que mi hermano

-Vaya, creo que eres la primera que lo admite así de fácil

-Bueno¿Qué esperabas? Soy de mentalidad amplia – dijo son una sonrisa

Salieron de las tres escobas y fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo, considerablemente corto, regresaron al castillo, en ningún momento dejaron de hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Draco no salía de su asombro al notar que por fin había encontrado a un chica con la cual podía tener una plática decente de cualquier tema, desde modelos de escobas hasta la situación económica de Francia, se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que la chica quería dedicarse a trabajar en el ministerio, en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional

-¿Y por que específicamente ese departamento?

-No lo sé, supongo que es simplemente por que me gusta lidiar con situaciones que no cualquiera podría controlar, aparte está el hecho de que soy polilingüe

-¿Y tu hermano¿Es igual que tú?

-¿Brian? No, en definitiva, el quiere dedicarse a la música y la actuación, el es más adepto a las artes

-¿Sabes? – dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada de su sala común – Esta es la primera cita que tengo que espero llegue a tener una segunda parte

-Creí que Draco Malfoy solo salía con la misma chica más una vez

-Tú eres un caso especial – dijo aproximándose y le besó. Brian no perdió tiempo y correspondió al beso, mientras una o dos chicas le miraban furiosas, el beso duró cerca de cinco minutos, aunque tanto para Brian como para Draco pareció haber durado horas - ¿Aceptarás esa segunda cita?

-Claro, pero deberías saber algo antes de proponérmela, cariño – se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, donde besó antes de decir con su voz normal – soy Brian

Draco se quedó paralizado un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y tomar por el brazo a Brian, que lo miró con una indiferencia que sorprendió a Draco, por lo general cuando usaba la mirada asesina No. 4 la gente intentaba salir corriendo, en cambio, Brian parecía completamente sereno

-¿Brian Cornwell?

-En efecto, precioso

-¿Se puede saber por que te dio por convertirte en trasvesti?

-Simple, le ofrecí a mi hermana un cambio de lugares por un día, aunque, debo admitir que tu fuiste la mejor parte del trato – dijo besando a Draco, que, para su sorpresa, correspondió al beso – piénsalo

Luego de aquella muy particular escena Draco y Brian tuvieron su segunda cita, en Hogwarts, muchos se mostraban escépticos de que aquello funcionara, sobre todo por que todos sabían de la cita que había tenido Draco con Stef (Que no era en realidad Stef, pero todos pensaban que así era… bueno, ustedes entienden)

A los 2 meses fue cuando comenzaron una relación un tanto más formal, durante esta Draco había dejado algo en claro, era posesivo, y quería tener el derecho exclusivo sobre el chico, al principio había sido difícil e incluso llegó a ser monótono ya que ninguno se había involucrado antes con alguien de ese modo, pero, al fin y al cabo, los dos lograron resolver gran parte de sus diferencias

/Flash Back End/

Ahora Brian y Draco eran oficialmente considerados las pareja más linda de todo Hogwarts, habían tenido sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones y de más. Y seguían juntos

Claro, solo Stef sabía el verdadero motivo de las peleas, no eran los celos, como todos creían. Eran las malditas adicciones que Brian tenía

Brian, como todo chico fiestero que vivía solo con su hermana, si ninguna restricción no tardó en encariñarse con las drogas y el cigarro. Por suerte nunca le habían afectado en gran medida, lo máximo era que llegaba a despertar en al cama de alguien que no esperaba

-¿Y? – preguntó Stef luego de un largo silencio de su hermano - ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-No lo recuerdo, pero debió ser algo muy fuerte como para que no recuerde nada

-Brian… - dijo Stef en ese tono que Brian conocía tan bien, ese tono que usaba para recriminarle su uso de pociones sin pensar en as consecuencias

-Escucha, los quiero a ti y a Draco, pero estoy harto de esta eterna discusión, así que, por la salud mental de ambos, dejemos el tema¿Te parece?

-Si tú lo dices…

* * *

Aquel día no tuvo mayores sobresaltos, parecía un día común y corriente, por encima de la escenita que había montado Padma Parvati por la mañana nadie parecía muy entusiasmado por el comienzo del nuevo año lo cual logró sorprender a algunos profesores, por lo general los alumnos estaban algo difíciles de controlar, pero parecía que la aparente clama que había reinado en el castillo desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado permanecía y se quedaría así

Apenas la biblioteca abrió, dos días después de la fiesta, Hermione se dirigió a buscar algunos libros para un trabajo que Snape les había pedido para cuando las vacaciones terminaran, ella misma se sorprendió de no haberlo comenzado antes

Poco antes de que las vacaciones dieran comienzo Snape, por orden de lista, había dado nombres de pociones especialmente extrañas, tenían que escribir un ensayo de 2 pergaminos de la elaboración de la poción y del como afectaba además de crear una poción que contrarrestara sus efectos y explicar el como la conjunción de los ingredientes lograría ese propósito

A ella le había tocado específicamente la poción _Cusjeider, _mejor conocida como "EL filtro del dementor" que obligaba a las personas a revivir los peores momentos de su vida, además de sus más profundos temores, Hermione ya tenía la idea principal de cómo desarrollar el antídoto, que era la parte más complicada del trabajo

Se sorprendió al ver que no iba a ser la única haciendo investigación aquel día, En una de las mesas se encontró con la hermana de Cornwell, Stef que ahora era aún más conocida entre los alumnos por aquella escena en la comida, algunos Slytherins seguían haciéndole burla a Ginny cuando la veían, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia

-… vamos esfuerza un poco tu pequeño cerebro – Desde el punto de vista de Hermione parecía que la chica estaba sola, pero se dio cuenta de lo contrario cuando se acercó a la estantería de pociones con propiedades curativas se dio cuenta de que no era así, a su lado había alguien, no lo habría identificado de no ser por su voz tan familiar

-¿Polvo de pezuña de unicornio? – preguntó Harry con la vista fija en el libro que la chica sostenía

-¿Me lo estás preguntando o afirmando? – dijo Stef que no parecía ser muy paciente

-Polvo de pezuña de unicornio – repitió Harry un poco más seguro – eso contrarrestaría los efectos de la sangre de matícora y es posible mezclarse con el bezoar…

-Pero debería bajarse el fuego por… ¿Qué esperas? Anótalo, el fuego debe bajarse cuando se realice la poción por que el polvo de pezuña, mezclado con la esencia de pez-león son altamente volubles a altas temperaturas, para asegurar una buena mezcla de los ingredientes deberá agitarse por lo menos durante un minuto mientras a fuego lento en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. Luego de dejarse reposar durante 20 minutos podrá ser ingerido

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, eso es todo – dijo la chica, se giró a ver a Harry, no supo que expresión tenía su cara, pero debía ser una muy específica por que Harry, como si fuera impulsado por un resorte se paró de su silla y recorrió al de la chica para que ella se parara – Mañana te veré en el aula de pociones para realizar el antídoto

-Gracias otra vez, no sé si hubiera terminado sin ti…

-Primero, sabes que no hago esto por ayudarte, es para que mantengas tu boca cerrada con respecto a mi hermano y, segundo¿No te pudo haber ayudado tu amiga mud-blood?

-No la llames así, se llama Hermione y, si, ella pudo ayudarme, pero dudo que tanto como tú

-No eres nadie para corregir mi forma de hablar, Potter, así que no lo hagas

-¿Acaso todos los Slytherin son así de…?

-¿Encantadores? No, solo los buenos

-Ya veo por que se les asocian con serpientes venenosas

-Di lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado tus opiniones de los de mi casa. Más te vale que mantengas tu parte del trato, Potter, estoy arriesgando mi cuello por ayudarte

-¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

-No quiero que la relación de mi hermano se vea afectada por un simple acostón, por que eso fuiste, Potter, nada más

-¿Entonces por que no debería saberse?

-Por que quiero evitar el posible enojo de mi futuro cuñado. Draco no es una persona con quien quieres tener problemas. Por cierto, si tu amigo Weasley es tan desastroso en pociones como su hermana te aconsejaría que le echaras una mano

La chica se acomodó unos guantes de piel negros que solía usar, se acomodó al túnica y analizó su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo antes de salir que la biblioteca, mirando con desprecio a Hermione

-¿Qué fu eso? – dijo Hermione acercándose a su amigo, que hasta ahora caía en cuenta de su presencia

-Necesitaba ayuda para el trabajo de pociones, ella se ofreció a ayudarme siempre y cuando no diga nada sobre lo de Cornwell

-¿Y por que no simplemente me pediste mi ayuda? – dijo Hermione un tanto dolida de que su amigo no recurriera a ella

-Simple, tú vas a ayudar a Ron y esa va a ser una gran carga de trabajo – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa – te veo luego, tengo que ir a hacer algo

Y Harry salió prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca, para alcanzar a Stef

-Stef, espera – la chica se giró para ver como el Gryffindor se le acercaba

-¿En que momento te di permiso para tutearme, Potter? – dijo ella, mirando al Gryffindor que intentaba acompasar su respiración

-La siguiente salida a Hogsmeade será el 14 de Febrero – dijo él

-Si y la siguiente a esa será en Abril¿Y que con eso?

-¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo en la salida a Hogsmeade? – dijo Harry, sabiendo que la chica buscaba a alguien con especialmente buenos modales. La chica soltó una risa sarcástica

-¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptaría? Eres un Gryffindor, por lo tanto no eres mi tipo

-Que acabo de hacer la cita parte del trato

-Muy Slytherin de tu parte, tal vez tengas una posibilidad. Pero debo advertirte que deberás escoger un lugar especialmente bueno, una Cornwell no se conforma con cualquier cosa

-¿Debería tomar eso como un halago a mi persona? – por primera vez la chica esbozó una sonrisa sincera mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la túnica al Gryffindor

-Tal vez, Potter, tal vez

* * *

**TBC**

**No quiero quejas ¿D acuerdo? Tuve que exprimirme constantemente el cerebro para sacar esta última escena, tuve cuatro en mente y las cuatro fueron descartadas, no por que fueran malas, si no por que eran pésimas**

**Bueno, a partir de ahora Stef, la hermana gemela de Brian, y Harry van a tener una especie de amistad, es todo lo que me queda por agregar**

**Este cap va para Mary, con la esperanza de que le regrese ese gusto por escribir, sobre todo por que lo hace muy bien, tengo la vaga esperanza de que si te dedico este cap se te suban los anímos, ok?**

**Mil gracias a las encantadoras personas que me dejaron reviews, aquí están las respuestas:**

**ginevra-potter22**Que bueno que te gustó , por fin lo pude continuar. En cuanto al novio de Draco… el chico tiene 1 gran importancia en al historia. Gracias x leer

**EozuNagisa: **Gracias x tu comentario, si, supongo q es un poco perturbador, pero así soy yo :D Concuerdo con que imaginarse a Harry y Draco es encantador, pero eso no se repetirá en un buen tiempo, mientras tendrás que esperar. Aquí está el nuevo cap. Gracias x leer

**Charlotte: **Desafortunadamente no me ha tocado ver 1 beso Brian-Stef (el guitarrista), pero no pierdo las esperanzas, para mi gusto el chico está super guapo, aunq mis amigas me tomen x loca x ello :P Lo de las drogas, bueno, es parte del pasado de Molko y lo quise abordar en este cap tmb. Tienes razón, Brian y Draco es una buena imagen mental :D Gracias x leer

**serafina pekala: **Como parece obvio ahora, si, esto va para largo asi que con mi fict ya tienes una buena forma de matar tiempo :P En cuanto a lo de exagerado… supongo q te refieres a como las personalidades de los personajes cambian de golpe, puedo asegurarte que eso no va a pasar mientras mantenga la cordura (UY, creo que eso no debería ser muy consolador :P) Gracias x leer

**the angel of the dreams: **No me sorprendo de que te hayas sorprendido :S Claro, una buena forma de pagar x 1 review es otro review¿No? Sip, Brian Molko, el de Placebo q, x cierto, es un amor, LO ADORO! Espero que sepas quien es, si no te gusta… bueno, c/quien tiene sus gustas, supongo. Gracias x leer

**Inocent Muggle: **¿Q te puedo decir, niña? Claro que va a ser genial, pero se va a suspender x lo q queda de la seman, mi examen es el 9 de agosto osea q me voy a tener q poner a estudiar, mucho :S En ciuanto a las parejas que involucran a Draco, yo tmb suelo serlo, pero como este en especial es un amor, lo dejaré pasar XD Draco sacó eso de ser muy susceptible a los dolores de cabeza d mi, ya sabes, esa manía q tenemos d poner algo de nosotras en los personajes como cierta persona a la q no le gusta cortar carne… Se va a enterar de con quien estuvo Brian, de ahí va a salir tu idea de la pelea… tu sabes cual XD Dragáis x leer

PD: espero que tu pedazo de techo siga teniendo efecto :P

**Besos, nos estamos leyendo**


	3. 3 WaStE oF tImE

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo3 – Waste of time**

_Airs and social graces  
Elocution so divine  
I'll stick to my needle  
And my favourite waste of time  
Both spineless and sublime_

_Teenage angst – Placebo_

-¿Y que hay de Hermione¿No te preguntó nada?

-Quiso saber cada detalle. Por cierto no he tenido tiempo de agradecerte por ese té, es milagroso. Reina a F4

Harry sonrió levemente mientras su alfil era destruido contra el tablero de ajedrez, en definitiva, su amigo siempre sería le superaría en lo que se refería al ajedrez. Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Hermione terminaba con su trabajo de pociones mirando de vez en cuando acusadoramente a los dos chicos, a Ron por no haber terminado aquel mismo día su trabajo luego de las 5 horas que pasaron los dos en la biblioteca estudiando y a Harry por aliarse y aceptar consejos de una Slytherin

A los 15 minutos Hermione terminó y se subió a acostar, mientras los dos amigos habían comenzado con un nuevo jugo

-¿Cómo es que Hermione no te ha molestado con el trabajo de pociones? Peón D4

-Por que ya lo terminé

-¿Tú¿Harry Potter? – dijo Ron quitando su vista del tablero - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Le pedí ayuda a cierta maestra de las pociones – dijo Harry apartando el tablero dándose por vencido – la enemiga jurado de tu hermana, Stef Cornwell

-¿Y aceptó ayudarte? – dijo Ron incrédulo

-Más que eso – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Seamus Finnigan – Ya tengo ganada la apuesta de San Valentín

Los Gryffindors de séptimo habían desarrollado una costumbre, en cada salida a Hogsmeade todos los que no tuvieran pareja formal tendrían que llevar a una chica o chico al pueblo y tener una cita, al final del día el que hubiera tenido la cita con la chica o chico más lindo ganaría 5 galeones de cada uno de los otros compañeros de curso. Harry había sido el campeón invicto desde que la tradición había comenzado, pero le habían llegado alertas de que Seamus iría con Ginny Weasley a la salida en Hogsmeade, sería algo difícil de superar, ero no imposible… fue entonces cuando decidió llevar a Stef

-¿Lograste que aceptara?

-Ron, si logré derrotar al señor tenebroso, créeme que puedo convencer a una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts de salir conmigo, solo necesito escaparme un día de estos para comprarme algo decente que usar ese día y tengo la victoria asegurada

-Ese ego tuyo… ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Ginny? Después de todo, ustedes solían salir el año pasado

-Solo fue un corto tiempo, los dos quedamos como amigos, aunque no dudo que se enfadará al verme salir con una Slytherin, mejor dicho, con ESA Slytherin tengo por seguro que se le pasará

-Se ve que no conoces a mi hermana… - murmuró Ron fijando su vista en la chimenea – escucha, sé que no recuerdas mucho de aquella noche… la de la fiesta, pero… ¿Soy solo yo al que la curiosidad lo está matando?

-Puede ser – dijo Harry, sonriendo, mirando a su amigo – pero puedo asegurarte que me encantaría ver la cara de Malfoy si se llegara a enterar de lo que pasó, su peor enemigo en la cama con su novio… valdría la pena por que intentara matarme luego

* * *

Draco hizo lo posible por sostenerse, sentía que sus piernas eran de mantequilla cuando Brian comenzó a besar su cuello, el pequeño andrógino sabía que aquel era su punto débil y siempre lograba sacar ventaja de ello

Con delicadeza Brian quitó rápidamente la corbata de su novio, al igual que la camisa, todo mientras continuaba besando el cuello del rubio. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el níveo torso, pellizcando sus pezones, con lo que logró hacer que el rubio hiciera una exclamación de entero deleite, arqueando su espalda y apoyando parte de su cabeza en el muro de piedra de su habitación

Pero, siempre había que recordar que Draco Malfoy era Draco Malfoy, tratando de recuperar un poco de su compostura comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del moreno con gran maestría, dejando al moreno solo usando su camisa, ya que le gustaba andar descalzo por la habitación del rubio. Comenzó a acariciar las estrechas caderas del pequeño para luego comenzar a tocar su miembro sin llegar a masturbarlo, a pesar de que las caderas parecían querer exigirle un contacto más pleno

-¿Ansioso?

-Tú sabes q siempre lo estoy… - dijo paseando su traviesa lengua por toda la extensión de la oreja del rubio que lanzó un suave gemido – Y sabes que tan malo puedo llegar a ser… si no me das lo que quiero

-NADIE amenaza a un Malfoy, ni siquiera tú

-No lo tomes como amenaza cariño – dijo guiando la mano del rubio para tener un contacto más directo con su miembro y gimió levemente – tómalo como advertencia

Comenzó a pasear su lengua por el pecho del rubio, embriagándose de su aroma mientras se acercaba a los pezones que lucían un delicioso tono rosado mientras ponía sus labios sobre ellos, succionándolos con deliberada delicadeza escuchando y sintiendo las reacciones de su amante que comenzó a mover su mano sobre su miembro a un ritmo más regular

Has respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse mientras las caricias eran repartidas por cada zona de piel desnuda a la vista hasta que la hábil boca de Brian comenzó a descender y Draco n o pudo seguir con las caricias sobre el miembro del moreno. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que la juguetona boca de su novio se acercó a su zona más sensible, bajó la cremallera con los dientes para luego quitarle el pantalón y los boxers por completo y su lengua comenzó a pasearse por la punta de su miembro arrancándole gemidos más subidos de volumen

Brian recorrió lentamente toda la extensión del miembro del rubio sintiendo los leves escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo hasta que lo tomó de lleno con su boca

-Ohhhhh – exhaló Draco en un ronco gemido, restregando su espalda contra la pared de piedra

Con una de sus manos Brian comenzó a acariciar el trasero de su novio antes de dirigirse a su entrada y comenzar a acariciarla a la vez que Draco lanzaba un gemido sorprendido, arqueando aún más su espalda contra la pared de forma que su miembro solo se adentró más en la cavidad húmeda que era la boca de Brian

En ese punto Draco no pudo contenerse más y lanzó a Brian a la cama para luego lanzarse sobre él y deshacerse de su molesta y muy estorbosa camisa, con un poco más de cuidado comenzó a delinear cuidadosamente el torso de su novio, tal vez no era el más atlético ni nada por el estilo, pero era lo que Draco quería, lo que le gustaba, lo que necesitaba

-Te amo¿Lo sabías?

-Por supuesto, no te detengas – dijo Brian arqueándose, intentando tener más contacto con la piel de Draco – por favor

Draco continuó con su recorrido húmedo a través del pecho de su novio, con especial delicadeza, mordiendo o simplemente lengüeteado sin quedar una parte que no fuese reclamada como suya, comenzó a acariciar los muslos de su pareja mientras que este besaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Draco sintió que otro escalofrió lo recorría, lo mismo que sentía cada vez que el pequeño moreno lo tocaba, era ese puro éxtasis que solo el cuerpo de Brian podía darle, nunca antes había amado a nadie, al menos no tanto como al chico debajo de él que se retorcía bajo sus caricias y que podía aportarle ese sentimiento de completa plenitud

Draco se separó un poco del moreno para comenzar a besar ese punto entre su ombligo y en comienzo de lo finos vellos púbicos, Draco conocía a la perfección ese cuerpo y sabía dónde estaban los botones mágicos que le harían vibrar

Como por arte de magia Draco sintió los escalofríos y escuchó los gemidos que salían de la garganta de su adorado novio al besar, como solo él sabía hacerlo en aquel punto

Rápidamente tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y con un sencillo hechizo Brian sintió como tanto su entrada como su pasaje habían sido lubricados, ahogó un suave gemido al sentir el frío y levemente espeso líquido en su interior

Draco con un par de sus dedos penetró lentamente a Brian, mientras sentía como este parecía dilatarse por si solo ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir, no hubo ningún problema en que un tercer dedo le hiciera compañía a los otros dos

-Relájate amor, te hace falta dilatarte – dijo el rubio cerca de los oídos de Brian

-No importa… tómame…

-Te haré dañó

-Por favor…

Draco masajeaba circularmente mientras sentía como su amante arqueaba su espalda ante sus caricias, era precisamente en esos momentos cuando Draco sentía que podía manejarlo a su antojo, si se encontraban en cualquier otra situación simplemente era imposible… Brian era demasiado Slytherin como para rebajarse, para dejarse mandar, para obedecer

"Son demasiado similares para durar juntos" había dicho Blaize, pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, Draco se había enamorado de esa personalidad tan similar a la suya propia

Una vez que le sintió un poco más dilatado Draco se acomodó entre sus piernas para comenzar a penetrarle lentamente, tal vez demasiado lento para Brian que, a pesar de que sentía el inmenso placer de ser tomado por el rubio trataba de acercarse cada vez más a este, en espera de un toque más profundo

Cuando el rubio por fin estuvo completamente dentro de Brian le dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la intrusión y para gozar la sensación de su miembro atrapado en el cálido pasaje de su amante

Comenzó a embestir el cuerpo del moreno con sensual lentitud, en este punto ninguno de los dos controlaba el volumen de sus voces y los gemidos estaban a la orden del día, a veces constantes, uno que otro más alto cuando Draco acertaba en aquel punto dentro del pasaje del moreno que lo hacía vibrar y pedir más

El lento vaivén de ambos cuerpos pareció durar una eternidad hasta que Brian no soportó más y explotó en un audible gemido haciendo que su pasaje se contrajera de manera casi dolorosa para Draco cuyo miembro latente no soportó mucho más y se corrió dentro de su amante

Draco se derrumbó sobre Brian unos minutos hasta que su respiración pareció acompasarse y pudo levantarse un poco para admirar el rostro de su amante que hasta el momento había estado jugando con su rubio cabello, enroscándolo entre sus dedos. Con una buena visión de su cara súbitamente levantó una se sus manos del colchón y con el dorso de esta acarició la línea de la mandíbula del moreno en un gesto de ternura que nadie llegaría a ver ni a ser dueño de este

Nadie que no fuera Brian

Draco salió pesadamente de su amante para acomodarse a su lado en la cama, se sentía increíblemente agotado, se apoyó de forma que pudo decir al oído de Brian

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti – fue la única respuesta del moreno antes de que el rubio se durmiera

* * *

Solo faltaban 20 minutos para la clase de pociones, Harry no estaba nervioso, pero tampoco tranquilo¿Cómo estarlo si Snape seguía odiándole con cada fibra de su ser?

Sin embargo Stef le había ayudado mucho, no dudaba que Snape quedaría sorprendido, más no complacido, de que uno de sus peores alumnos hubiera logrado desarrollar de forma efectiva una poción que, fácilmente, podía ser incluida en los NEWTs

Solo estaba aclarando los últimos detalles con Stef en el vestíbulo, donde luego bajaría a las mazmorras, la chica, como era su costumbre, acomodaba el cuello de la túnica de Harry

-Honestamente, Potter… ¿Cómo puedes pasearte por la escuela con semejante arreglo personal? – dijo quitando una minúscula pelusa del emblema de Gryffindor sobre su túnica

-No todos podemos ser perfectos como ustedes – dijo Harry con sarcasmo - ¿Te dije lo especialmente linda que te vez hoy?

-A nadie le gustan los aduladores, Potter. Tendrás tu cita el día se San Valentín, mientras, deja de molestarme

A lo lejos Harry pudo distinguir una cabellera pelirroja marca Weasley, al ver a Harry y a Stef la mirada de la chica dueña de esta se volvió calculadora, algo que no podía significar nada bueno para el Gryffindor que, al igual que Ginny, no habían olvidado la jarra de jugo vertida sobre su cabeza

-No sabía que te gustaba juntarte con semejante chusma, Harry – dijo ella aproximándose, mirando de mala manera a Stef

-Que mala opinión tienes de ti misma, Weasel – dijo Stef sin molestarse – Por cierto, Harry – los dos Gryffindors se sorprendieron al escuchar como la chica llamaba al moreno por su nombre – Mil gracias por hacer reservaciones en _Le Petit Etoile _(Aclaraciones al final)¿Cómo adivinaste que es mi restaurante favorito? Espero que te vaya bien en pociones

La chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del moreno. Tanto la expresión de Harry como la de Ginny eran dignas de tener una cámara fotográfica a la mano mientras Stef subía las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su primera clase del día

-¿Qué quiso decir? – preguntó una, bastante enojada Ginny - ¿Vas a salir con… con esa víbora?

-Si, en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade

-¿Y cuando planeabas decírmelo? – preguntó Ginny, aún más molesta

-¿Acaso necesitaba hacerlo? Escucha, Ginny, el hecho de que hayamos salido no te da alguna especia de derecho de exclusividad sobre mí, voy a ser honesto, no sé ni me interesa como este conflicto tuyo con Stef comenzó, lo único que sé es que ella me agrada, me parece una chica, a su modo, muy simpática

-No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado

-No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie, Ginny. De hecho, no sé por que tenemos esta discusión cuando tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto y, si me disculpas, tengo clase con Snape

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Siento dejarlo así, pero por más que exprimí mi cerebro no me llegó nada, no estoy convencida para nada con este cap, pero tampoco quiero hacerlas esperar más. En fin, necesito su opinión¿Pongo canciones completas de Placebo? O ¿Solo pongo fragmentos? Espero su opinión**

**En cuanto al restaurante que mencionó Stef, el nombre fue sacado del fict "Solo vivir" de Livia812, solo hago la aclaracion para que se sepa que no es mi idea y darle su crédito a la autora por un fict que, a mi parecer, está muy bueno**

**Para las fans de Placebo me doy tiempo para recomendar dos ficts que me encantan "Mi dulce príncipe" un Harry/Draco y "Something Blue" que es de placebo, un Stef/Brian, para todas las interesadas pueden buscarlo en slasheaven .net de la autora Iris Bruise**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**ginevrapotter: **lo siento me tardé en actualizar. Besos y grax x leer

**SteDiethel: **El hecho de que Harry y Stef sean amigos no tiene x q interferir en la trama slash… creo, en cuanto a que pareja va a ser, será un Harry/Draco, pero eso llevará algún tiempo

**Carolina McManaman: **Va a ser un Harry/Draco, después de mucho tiempo, peleas y de más cosas. En cuanto a Brian… sin duda es irresistible y no dudo que lo voy a tratar bien por tratarse de él. Besos y grax x leer

**Inocent muggle: **Si, Brian es todo un Sly, pero en parte, ese también será un problema, muchas veces me han dicho algo así con Luis, que somos demasiado parecidos para durar como pareja… Lo de Ginny, esta ultima escena creo que te va a gustar :P Besos y grax x leer

**AndyVoldemort: **No te preocupes, va a ser un Harry/Draco. Siento la tardanza. Besos y grax x leer

**NiNiCa:** Besos y grax x leer

**Miss Molko84: **Muy lindo nick. Traté de basarme lo más posible en la personalidad de ese chico hermoso que es Brian, se me ocurrió incluirlo luego de imaginarme que linda pareja haría con Draco. Stef no tiene nada que ver con Stefan, cierto, y eso es por que no me basé en él. Ya aparecerá el verdadero Stef… no t preocupes y claro q Steve tmb estará x ahí. Besos y grax x leer (Siento haber tardado)

**the angel of the dreams: **No, lamentablemente, como llegué a decirte, el nombre de Stef ha estado persiguiéndome. Parece ser como una venganza de mi ennovia, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Espero que te pongas a escuchar a Placebo, hay canciones muy buenas (D hecho todas son buenas) No te preocupes, en cuanto termine con esto leeré y te dejaré 1 rev, lo prometo, palabra de Sly Besos y grax x leer

**Nos estamos leyendo**

REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	4. 4 DoN't DiE

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo 4 - Don't die**

_Drunk on immorality  
Valium and cherry wine  
Coke and ecstasy  
You're gonna blow your mind _

I understand the fascination  
I've even been there once or twice or more  
But if you don't change your situation  
Then you'll die, you'll die, don't die, don't die  
Please don't die

_Commercial For Levi - Placebo _

-Si no le importa, señor Potter, no tenemos todo el día - dijo Snape amenazadoramente mientras Harry agitaba con ayuda de su varita el contenido de su caldero, sin hacer caso a los constantes intentos de Snape de apresurarlo, hasta el momento su exposición frente a la clase había sido bastante buena, no parecía haber ningún contratiempo a excepción de la mirada atenta de sus compañeros que no podía si no ponerlo nervioso, con mucho cuidado tomó el frasco de polvo de pezuña de unicornio y tomó una cucharada exacta, mientras lo hacia leía de su propio trabajo escrito

-... el polvo de pezuña de unicornio es altamente voluble en combinación con la esencia de pez-león, por eso el fuego debe de bajarse al mínimo - luego tomó el cucharón y comenzó a agitar la poción lentamente - para asegurar una buena mezcla deberá agitarse durante un minuto en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj y posteriormente la poción estará lista para ser ingerida, se antídoto solo puede ser utilizado una vez que el veneno de Xabhen ha sido ingerido, no antes, debido a la rápida eficacia de este la poción debe ser tomada durante los siguientes 3 minutos a que la poción fue ingerida para evitar un daño permanente en la persona en cuestión

Harry esperó hasta que pasó el minuto completo antes de llevarse la pócima con el letal veneno hasta sus labios, esperando que todo hubiera saldo bien, bebió el veneno lentamente y de inmediato comenzó a hacer efecto, su vista se vio nublada, sentía como alguna gotas de sudor frío recorrían su espalda mientras las piernas le fallaban, era muy difícil que el aire le llegara a los pulmones. Puso sentir como algunas miradas se posaban en él mostrando una clara preocupación y algunos mostraban un deje de diversión, con rapidez bebió su antídoto y rápidamente comenzó a sentirse mejor, hasta el punto en que pudo estar seguro de que el veneno había desaparecido completamente de su sistema

La clase entera parecía anonadada. Era de conocimiento público que Harry, a pesar de no ser peor que Neville, no era el mejor alumno de pociones, sin embargo el veneno de Saben era un popular veneno debido a la facilidad para prepararlo y la dificultad para encontrar un antídoto, de hecho, no se había encontrado ninguno que no trajera repercusiones a largo plazo hasta la fecha. Cualquier hubiera pensado, más aún si lo conocían, que era una forma de Snape para reprobar a Potter y que no consiguiera continuar con sus estudios como auror

-Pase a su lugar, Potter – dijo Snape con mal semblante mientras garabateaba una calificación en su hoja de pergamino, a juzgar por su semblante, parecía ser una calificación aprobatoria, cuando de pronto sonrió un poco, eso no era una buena señal – aunque parece olvidar algo… ¿Nada más que quiera mencionar?

-No que yo recuerde profesor

-Bien, en ese caso… quiero un trabajo de dos pergaminos de los efectos de su poción a largo plazo, señor Potter – dijo Snape viendo a Harry, antes de que este pudiera protestar dijo – Esperemos que en su próxima exposición recuerde recoger los ingredientes que dejó en la mesa

Harry parecía querer protestar pero se lo pensó dos veces así que se limitó a bajar su cabeza y tragarse sus comentarios para otro momento, mientras veía como Malfoy pasaba al frente con su aire de extrema superioridad mirando a Harry de arriba abajo, analizándolo y con una expresión que daba a entender muy claramente "No-intentes-ponerte-a-mi-altura-por-que-jamás-lo-lograrás"

Se puso al frente del salón, a Harry no le sorprendió que no necesitara ni siquiera aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, por más que odiara admitirlo, Draco Malfoy tenía presencia, la suficiente para que con sus elegantes movimientos y su voz a un nivel normal obtuviera la absoluta atención de todos los presentes

La mano derecha de Draco, en la que lucía el anillo idéntico al de Brian fue la que llamó su atención y trajo recuerdos sobre aquella fiesta tan recordada por los alumnos del último año

Su mente viajó a través del tiempo, hasta recordar la mañana siguiente a la fiesta, cuando despertó con Brian como su acompañante, su mente había recreado escenas, ya fuera legítimas o imaginarias de lo que había pasado esa noche, lo máximo quien había logrado forzar su memoria había dado como resultado que tuviera una borrosa mezcla de recuerdos que habían terminado por tomar forma

/Flash Back/

La fiesta avanzaba, Seamus ya se había retirado al cuarto de baño con Padma Parvati, todo el mundo suponía lo que habían ido a hacer, mientras Draco había dejado parte de su elegancia de lado tomando la botella entera de vino y llevándola por todas partes. Harry se masajeaba levemente las sienes mientras trataba de no vomitar, había bebido demasiado pero sabía que la única forma de que el mareo se quitara era bebiendo aún más, aunque los síntomas después se intensificaran

Se acercó a la barra, sosteniéndose de todo lo que estaba fijo al suelo, excepto la mano de Brian, que en ese momento se dirigía también a al barra. El muchacho no parecía tan afectado por el alcohol como lo estaba Harry aunque habría jurado verle beber todavía más que él mismo

Tomó otro vaso de vodka que pasó por su garganta como si se tratara de fuego ya que esta ya estaba irritada por todo lo que había bebido, giró su cabeza al lado y vio como Brian pidió dos vasos de vodka y extenderle uno a Harry a la vez que le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa

Harry lo tomó, ambos chocaron sus vasos para luego beberse todo el líquido de un solo trago. Ante tanta irritación la garganta de harry gritó "Basta" y un acceso de tos lo invadió. Siguió tosiendo hasta sentir unas palmaditas en su espalda y se sintió un poco mejor

-No deberías beber tanto si no estás acostumbrado – dijo Brian riéndose – te hace falta más experiencia, Potter

-¿Y quien me la va a dar¿Tú?

-Puede ser – dijo pidiendo otro vaso de vodka, lo movió ligeramente, en dirección a Harry, como diciendo "A tu salud", solo bebió una parte del líquido, ciertamente Harry pudo notar algo distinto en la mirada del Slytherin que había llegado a la fiesta y el que tenía en frente

-¿Dónde está tu jodido noviecito? – dijo Harry en un tono que pretendía ser cruel, pero muy lejos de lo que Brian esperaba de la crueldad

-Debe estar por ahí, divirtiéndose, como yo espero hacerlo - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Harry - ¿Qué me dirías, Potter, si te ofrezco hacer de esta puñetera fiesta algo aún más divertido?

A pesar de todo pensamiento razonable que cruzara por la mente de Harry en aquel momento no hizo más que asentir, si había alguna forma de que la fiesta mejorara…

Brian guió a Harry afuera del invernadero, nadie pareció notar cuando Brian y Harry estaban en los terrenos del colegio, en un pequeño espacio detrás de los invernaderos. Una vez ahí Brian sacó un cigarrillo un tanto extraño para le gusto de Harry, no fue sino hasta que lo encendió que de dio cuenta de que aquel olor tan peculiar no podía ser tabaco

-Ten - dijo extendiéndole el cigarrillo. Al ver la cara que puso Harry Brian ahogó una risa - ¿Nunca lo haz hecho, verdad? Bien, todo lo que tienes q hacer es jalar el humo y procurar mantenerlo adentro todo el tiempo que se pueda – Harry aún no se veía muy convencido - ¡Vamos¿Dónde quedó tu coraje Gryffindor?

Harry siguió las instrucciones de Brian, luego de eso todo se volvía borroso

Lo siguiente que Harry recordaba era que había llevado a Brian hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, besándole el cuello mientras lo cargaba con relativa facilidad hasta su habitación, mientras la ropa desaparecía con enorme prisa

-Espera… - dijo Brian, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una botellita de poción azul marino - ¿Te atreves?

-¿Es algo más para amenizar la fiesta? – dijo Harry cuando Brian quitó el tapón de la botella y vio que tenía un extremo puntiagudo

-Aprendes rápido – dijo tomando el brazo de Harry y hundiendo la punta en el lugar exacto donde la vena de Harry se marcaba, en el pliegue a la altura del codo

Luego de eso todo se volvía demasiado borroso

/Flash back end/

-¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione en voz baja – La clase ya terminó

-Señor Potter, espere – dijo Snape cuando Harry iba a salir detrás de Hermione, una vez que el salón se vació Harry se enfrentó con el jefe de la casa de las serpientes – Sé lo que hizo, Potter, llevo enseñándole desde primero como para saber que su minúsculo cerebro no tiene suficiente capacidad como para crear un antídoto tan efectivo para el veneno en cuestión

-Me esforcé, profesor

-En efecto, se esforzó al pedir ayuda a alguien¿La señorita Granger, tal vez?

-No profesor – dijo Harry mirando a los ojos de su profesor sin temor q que pudiera leer su mente, ambos eran concientes de que el joven Gryffindor había aprendido a cerrar su mente como parte principal de su entrenamiento intensivo antes de tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort

-No crea que el haber derrotado al señor tenebroso le da derecho de tener un trato especial, Potter – dijo Snape con una mueca grotesca en su cara – Para mi usted no es más que una persona más con una increíble suerte de estar vivo en estos momentos

-Nunca esperé, ni esperaré un trato especial de usted, señor

-Bien, en ese caso espero el trabajo que le pedía para mañana sin excusas y el nombre de la persona que lo ayudó, de lo contrario, usted la pasará aún peor

Harry tomó sus cosas y salió de la mazmorra. Sería una labor titánica terminarlo para mañana, más no sería imposible, en especial con Stef ayudándole

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Ron que lo había estado esperando afuera, junto con Hermione

-Que tenía que entregar el trabajo para mañana

-¿Está loco? Son dos pergaminos

-Si quieres podría ayudarte un poco – dijo Hermione a quien, a pesar de que no le gustara la idea de hacer trampa consideraba injusto un periodo tan corto de tiempo para un trabajo tan largo

-No te preocupes, Hermione – dijo Harry – Lo tengo bajo control, solo tengo que ir por algunos libros a la biblioteca

Harry quedó de verse con sus amigos en el aula de transformaciones mientras tomaba un diferente camino, cuando vio una escena ya muy común últimamente, Draco besaba a su adorado novio con una aparente intensión de querer sacarle las anginas en el proceso

-Busquen una habitación

Draco, al parecer estaba muy enfadado por la interrupción, se separó de Brian y dirigió su vista a Harry… Y por alguna extraña razón se quedó anonadado… definitivamente, aquel no podía ser Potter…

Harry miró extrañado como tanto Brian como Draco le miraran como si nunca antes le hubieran visto, al igual que el hecho de que Draco, generalmente elocuente y con todo tiempo de comentarios mordaces reservados con ocasiones como estas, se había quedado sin habla. Se dispuso a seguir su camino, sintiendo las miradas de ambos chicos clavadas en él

Conforme avanzaba, en su camino a la biblioteca vio como muchas otras personas le miraban alucinadas… algo que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, ya se había acostumbrado a que una o dos personas lo miraran coquetamente, pero no que casi todos lo miraran como si acabara de convertirse en un dios grecorromano

Llegó a la biblioteca, curiosamente Stef ya estaba ahí, tratando de alcanzar un libro que parecía creer que podía alcanzar por si sola, hasta que se desesperó, sacó si varita y lo convocó mágicamente

-¿Ingenio Slytherin? – pregunto Harry inocentemente a la chica, la cual estaba muy ocupada buscando algo en el libro

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter? – preguntó con su vista aún fija en su libro – En caso de que no hayas dado cuenta, estoy ocupada

Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a buscar libros que le ayudaran, creyendo que iba a ser muy difícil terminar el trabajo en dos días, intentó llevar al pequeña montaña de libros hasta la mesa donde estaba Stef cuando unas manos tomaron la mitad de sus libros, era Terry Boot, el chico de su mismo año que estaba en Ravenclaw

-¿Querías ayuda? – dijo Terry

-No era necesario, pero, gracias Terry – Harry iba a ir donde Stef, pero Terry lo sujetó del brazo, mirando a Harry como si alguna fan de este fict hubiera visto a Brian Molko

-¿Sabías que fui elegido para la escuela superior de aurors y he inventado una poción revitalizante que me ha hecho millonario?

-¿En serio? Bien por ti – dijo Harry

-¿Sabías que estás buenísimo, Harry?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste – dijo Terry – estás buenísimo, creo que te amo, haría lo que fuera por ti

-¿En serio? – dijo Harry - ¿Y si te digo que me traigas una pastelillo de nata de las cocinas?

-En seguida – dijo Terry soltando a Harry mientras salía corriendo. El moreno todavía sorprendido, fue a sentarse al lado de Stef

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Stef mirando a donde se dirigía Terry - ¿Desde cuando la gente se vuelve tu esclavo y te dice que…? – Stef cortó la oración en cuanto miró a Harry - ¿Qué te hiciste?

-¿De que hablas? - Stef pudo notar un inmediato cambio en Harry, parecía verse (No había otra forma de definirlo) radiante. No había ningún cambio significativo a simple vista, pero a la ver parecía verse increíblemente sexy, no que lo fuera a admitir, claro

-Nada… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo que entregar un trabajo de dos pergaminos, es para la clase de Snape…

-Yo podría hacerlo por ti… - dijo Stef casi en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste? – en ese punto Stef decidió sacudir su cabeza, tratando de despabilarse

-Que podría ayudarte… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-¿Desde cuando ofreces ayuda a un Gryffindor?

-Bien – dijo ella continuando con el libro con el que estaba – si puedes hacerlo tú solo

-NO, quiero decir… apreciaría mucho tu ayuda, solo que no me parece común en ti

-Si, lo que sea, te preguntaré otra vez ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Un ensayo de dos pergaminos de los efectos colaterales del antídoto que hice – dijo Harry comenzando a buscar en los libros que tenía a su alcance – Tal vez me lleve toda la tarde

-Dije que te ayudaré, tontito – dijo Stef con una voz un tanto más dulzona de lo que esperaba – Comienza por darme una copia del trabajo que te dicté

-Espera – dijo Harry buscando en su mochila el ensayo en sucio que había escrito antes de entregárselo a Snape – Aquí tienes

-Mmmm, muy lindo Potter, déjame ver… por que no vas a clase y yo hago un esbozo de la idea general, luego de la comida podrías venir e investigar más a fondo

-¿A cambio de que? – dijo Harry – No creo que solo quieras las gracias

-A su tiempo te pediré algo, de momento no es necesaria una remuneración, no te preocupes

-Gracias – dijo Harry, se acercó a Stef y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Eres todo un encanto

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, Potter, me temo que tendré que matarte – dijo Stef mirando a Harry casi desprendida del encanto que Harry parecía emanar

-Lo recordaré

* * *

Para la hora de la comida Harry ya estaba en la biblioteca, esperando que Stef hubiera encontrado suficiente información como para entregarle a Snape un trabajo decente, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con el gemelo de la chica en la biblioteca

Brian lucía muy diferente a como lo había visto en la mañana, ahora su piel parecía un tanto más pálida de lo habitual, tal vez era el maquillaje, y llevaba gafas oscuras que cubrían toda la zona de los ojos

-… no te preocupes ahí estaré – dijo Stef – no me lo perdería por nada

-Bien, será a las 6 de la tarde, en el club _The black rose _- Brian estaba dispuesto a irse cuando vio a Harry acercarse - ¡Potter! Menudo cambio – Harry podría jurar que el pequeño andrógino lo examinaba detrás de sus gafas de arriba abajo – casi pareces digno de mi hermana, bueno, te dejo para que lidies con las consecuencias de ser un desastre en pociones

Y sin más se fue, tenía el mismo andar arrogante y aristocrático de su hermana e incluso se podría decir que era un tanto amanerado, pero eso era parte de su complejidad, o eso suponía Harry

-Bien, Potter, tengo buenas y malas noticias, te preguntaría cual quieres escuchar primero, pero la gente valiente como todo Gryffindor siempre quiere escuchar las malas así que ahí te van, si seguiste la receta al pie de la letra, como espero lo hayas hecho, solo hay un efecto adverso de la poción. Tendrás que mantenerte con eso y estudiarlo más a profundidad, aunque va a ser algo difícil llenar dos pergaminos con eso

-Genial… - dijo Harry sarcásticamente - ¿Y cual es la buena noticia?

-¿Es que acaso no escuchaste? Solo hay un afecto adverso, no morirás envenenado a largo plazo, no hay posibilidad de intoxicación ni adicción. Solo que hubo algo que pasé por alto cuando se hizo la poción, algo de lo que obviamente no te diste cuenta, ya que dudo que hayas siquiera leído el trabajo 2 veces. Olvidé el suero, sacado de sangre de murciélago

-¿Eso era importante?

-No tanto, pero de alguna forma si. Lo que quiero decir es que a falta del suero, no hubo nada que neutralizara los 4 pelos de veela que se le agregaron a la poción. En resumen, tendrás las mismas características que una veela, gran atractivo y un cierto don de atontar a las personas y hacer que hagan cosas estúpidas por ti, como fue el caso del idiota Boot en la mañana

-¿Eso es permanente? – preguntó Harry, de alguna forma era un tanto extraño el pensar que sería como Fleur en el 4º año, solo esperaba que Ron no siguiera siendo sensible al atractivo de las veelas, de lo contrario había un gran problema de amistad ahí

-No, lo más seguro es que no dure más de unos 3 o 4 meses. En fin, el trabajo lo tendrás que hacer alrededor de eso, estudia sobre los poderes de las veelas y los efectos que pueden tener en los magos. Sobre todo deberías sugerir la posibilidad de que este efecto colateral puede tener ventajas

-¿Ventajas? Debes de estar bromeando

-Gryffindors… - dijo en un suspiro de resignación – Es evidente que si tomas el veneno y logras tomar el antídoto es por que alguien intenta asesinarte y ¿Qué mejor forma de evitar que intenten matarte que con una de las más poderosas armas del ser humano? La sensualidad puede ayudarte en mucho

-No soy bueno en lo que se refiere a manipulación

-Lo sé, por algo no eres Slytherin

-¿Deberías sentirme alagado o insultado?

-Tómalo como quieras, debo irme a clase – estaba dispuesta a irse cundo Harry le tomó la mano

-Y, estos poderes… ¿Funcionan en todas las personas?

-Eso depende del tipo de carácter

-¿Funcionan en ti?

-Tal vez, si supieras aprovecharlos – Stef se soltó de su agarre – No sé que especie de juego estás jugando, leoncito, pero no pienso caer, se necesitan más que palabras lindas y una actitud arrogante para que yo caiga, tendremos un cita así que deja de hacerte ilusiones y pon tus pies en la tierra, estoy muy por encima de tu nivel

* * *

-Hola, hermoso – dijo alguien tomándolo pro sorpresa en uno de los pasillos, abrazándole por detrás, al sentir el cosquilleo de aquel suave cabello rubio platinado supo de inmediato que se trataba de Draco

-Ya te estabas tardando en aparecer¿En dónde habías estado?

-Por ahí – dijo depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su novio – Por cierto, me encontré con Stef, me dijo algo de una presentación en el club _The black rose _¿Así que Astray Heart se presentará en vivo?

-Si, al parecer Steve logró darnos una presentación en un lugar apto para mí

-¿Por qué las gafas¿Tienes delirio de rock-star?

-No precisamente – dijo Brian acomodándose las gafas, algo tarde, por que Draco consiguió quitárselas para encontrarse con que su novio tenía las pupilas dilatadas - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Cómo que "que me pasa"? Tú sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa, detesto que te drogues

-No pretendas ser un santo, Draco, en más de una ocasión tú haz fumado conmigo…

-No te escudes detrás de algo tan infantil, Brian ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que odio que hagas esto? Vas a terminar con la mente destrozada, si no es que muerto

-No estoy de humor para discutir sermones moralistas Draco – dijo Brian separándose – Todo el mundo lo hace, no le veo nada de malo…

-Claro, también todo el mundo tiene sexo, todo el mundo se droga, etc… No por que el mundo esté plagado de imbéciles tú tienes que ser igual… Escucha, entiendo que te guste, como tu dijiste, lo he hecho, pero lo ultimo que quiero es que algo te pase algo por algo tan estúpido como una adicción. Por favor, entiéndeme

-Sé que te preocupas, amor – Brian se acercó y tomó a Draco de la mano – Pero no hay razón para preocuparse, todo está bien ¿De acuerdo?… Bien, dado que te preocupa tanto, intentaré dejarlo, solo por ti

-Gracias – dijo Draco volviendo a abrazar a Brian

-Pero – dijo en tono de advertencia – no pienso dejar el vino de cereza – ahora fue su turno de sonreír y besar al rubio en los labios

* * *

**TBC**

**Wow, por fin terminé el cap, fue una labor titánica, ahora que estoy de vuelta en el taller de teatro y tengo trabajo va a estar algo difícil escribir, pero prometo no volver a tardar tanto, ok?**

**Bueno, respuestas a los reviews que tan amablemente me dejan:**

**EozuNagisa:** Que bueno que te gustó la canción, la verdad a mi me encanta, te recomiendo tmb la de _Commercial for Levi _a mi me encanta, la vdd, es una letra tan linda, igual que la melodía. Gracias x los ánimos y x leer, besos

**The angel of the dreams: **Creo que a muchas nos gusta leer los lemons, o sé x q, tal vez si es x aquello de la perversión :P Perdón por no haber dejado review, es que la escuela me trae loca y ahora con el trabajo estoy peor. Cuando quieras puedes pedirme que te mande fotos, canciones o letras de placebo, para eso vivo :P Bueno, grax x leer y besos

**Bye**


	5. 5 BeCaUsE i WaNt YoU

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo 5 – Because I want you**

-¿Así que vas a salir con Potter?

-No es algo definitivo, pero, si, es lo más seguro, Potter tiene un no-que-que que de verdad me intriga, quiero decir, todos los chicos con los que he salido han sido tan Slytherin y el es, relativamente, tierno

-No sabia que te gustaran los chicos tiernos –dijo Draco, sacando una cigarrera de plata de su túnica, encendió uno y le ofreció a Stef otro

Stef sabía que la única razón por la que Draco fumara tanto era por culpa de Brian, nunca creyó pensarlo así, pero su hermano, en algunas cosas, podía ser una muy mala influencia para el joven Malfoy

-¿Y crees que yo si lo sabía? Pero, no puedo explicarlo, me hace reír, o que sea algo muy importante, pero de verdad me siento bien en su compañía

-¿Y crees que eso es lo que él quiere?

-No sabría decírtelo, lo único que sí se es que no me molestaría tanto tener a Potter como un buen amigo, nada más

-Pero tú sabes que eso no es lo que el espera de ti

-Lo sé, pero procuraré bajarle los humos, desde lo de ese antídoto se pasea por toda la escuela con complejo de Adonis rompe corazones que me tiene harta, creo que ese es uno de sus tantos defectos que me sacan de quicio

-Creí que eso era lo que te gustaba de un chico, que fuera arrogante hasta el delirio

-Me gusta, pero no en alguien como Potter, el es más del estilo de chico bueno - dijo Stef prendiendo al fin su cigarrillo, exhalando una bocanada de humo – Aunque no puedo negar que ese aire de superioridad tan Slytherin le da un toque atractivo

-Te recuerdo que hablamos de Potter

-Y yo te recuerdo que si no fuera por su nombre ya hubiera pasado por tu muy larga lista de conquistas, Drake

-Sabes que detesto que me llamen así

-Si, pero yo tengo privilegios especiales para contigo

-Como tu digas, en fin, Potter se sobreestima si se considera un símbolo sexual, pero ¿Por qué hablamos de Potter? Necesito tu ayuda para algo

-¿Y eso es…? – pregunto Stef

-Quiero regalarle algo a Brian, pero no sé que…

-¿Otro regalo¿Cuál es el motivo esta vez?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Draco – Solo por que últimamente le he regalado un par de cosas…

-¿Un par de cosas? - Stef hizo memoria – le haz regalado 3 túnicas, un cigarrera nueva, flores, maquillaje… Desde la dichosa fiesta no has dejado de regalarle cosas, incluyendo ese romántico paseo a caballo por los terrenos de la escuela, a pesar d q Brian no es especialmente fan de los caballos…

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que estás haciendo cosas buenas que parecen malas, algo ahí parece gritar "culpa" ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidas lo que pasó en la fiesta?

-No creo que sea por la fiesta, es solo que antes… no sentía la necesidad de ser romántico y ahora la siento

-No sabría aconsejarte, nunca me he enamorado

-¿Y que hay de André?

-Hazme un favor y no toque ese tema. Escucha si tanto quieres regarle algo a Brian… ¿Qué tal una guitarra?

-Ya le di una, en su cumpleaños¿Recuerdas?

-Si, además de una armónica, un piano portátil y un bajo… suerte que no toca la batería ¿Qué tal algo totalmente original? Tu padre tiene contactos con casi todo el mundo mágico¿No?

-Si, si sacas de la lista a todos los mud-bloods

-Ellos ni siquiera merecen ser tomados en cuanta en la comunidad mágica, bien, como te decía, debes conocer a Bill

-¿Bill Schrousen? – dijo Draco – Claro que lo conozco, es uno de los mejores productores de la industria, creo que incluso es el productos de The weird sisters

-Eso ya lo sé¿Podrías conseguir que escuche a la banda tocar en su próxima presentación?

-Tal vez… bueno, haré lo que pueda, estoy seguro de que le va a encantar – dijo Draco – Solo en caso de que no se pueda… tal vez le regale más ropa o maquillaje

-Bien, es talla chica, le gusta en negro y el maquillaje color lila, sobre todo en el labial, tiene a usar ropa con corte femenino, etc.

-¿En serio crees que no sé eso?

-No sabría decirte – dijo Stef dándole su ultima bocanada al cigarro antes de apagarlo – A veces me sorprende lo poco que sabes de mi hermano

Stef salió del salón vacío donde había estado pero apenas había caminado unos metros cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás diciéndole al oído

-Tú sígueme la corriente

* * *

-¿Eso es todo, profesor? – dijo Harry

-No, Potter, eso no es todo – dijo Snape, tras revisar meticulosamente el ensayo, aparte de las faltas de ortografía no parecía haber nada mal con el ensayo, pero, desde ese enfoque era claro que Potter no tenía le cerebro para poder escribir algo de esa magnitud – Quiero el nombre de la persona que lo ayudó, ahora

-No puedo darle un nombre – dijo Harry simplemente – solo me esforcé, estuve toda la tarde de ayer en la biblioteca, puede preguntarle a Madame Pince

-Potter, no estoy de humor para este juego ni tengo paciencia para soportar sus tonterías. Si no me da el nombre de la persona que lo ayudó usted y su amiguita Granger tendrán una T en sus proyectos, los dos. Y supongo que en el muy extraño caso de que Granger no lo haya ayudado no quiere que sus calificaciones se vean afectadas¿O me equivoco?

-Profesor – Dijo Harry armándose de paciencia – Nadie me ayudó, Hermione en ningún momento me ayudó, me limité a aplicarme en la materia, ese proyecto me costó 3 semanas de estar en la biblioteca y, aparentemente, lo hice bien, dada su necedad en cuanto a que alguien más me ayudó…

-No seas insolente – dijo Snape con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo – Tienes todo el día de hoy para darme el nombre o tu y tu amiguita Granger pagarán las consecuencias ¡Ahora vete!

Harry salió de las mazmorras en dirección a la oficina de Sirius, no quería recurrir a eso, pero sabía que Sirius lo apoyaría en cualquier cosa, en especial si esa cosa involucraba 1 injusticia de Snape

No pensaba dejarse vencer y delatar a Stef, había 2 buenas razones, Snape, aunque confesara, seguiría poniéndole una T por no escribirlo él mismo además de que perdería el poco avance que había llevado con Stef y eso no pensaba hacerlo, le convenía tener a Stef cerca para poder encontrar a esa serpiente rastrera

Era en esos momentos cuando deseaba darle a Snape donde más le doliera, en su maldito orgullo. Durante todo aquel año se había visto forzado a soportar sus clases de defensa, Oculmency, Legilimecy y Artes Obscuras además de lo que todo el resto del personal le enseñó. Harry llegó hasta el punto en que sufrió de agotamiento crónico y tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería donde tuvo que pasar el día completo , aunque Madame Pomfrey había recomendado que fuera toda una semana incluso llegaron días en que incluso tenía que aprender, manejar e incluso pasterizar 3 hechizos nuevos en un solo día. Pocos pensaron que el adolescente soportaría ese tipo de presión, Sirius y Remus veían la forma en que Harry era tratado como inhumana. Pero era solo Snape quien ante la menor muestra de debilidad lo llevaba hasta los extremos, algunos lo verían como una forma de motivar un tanto extrema, Harry solo lo veía como una tortura

-¡Harry! – dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Que bueno verte¿Cómo has estado? No me has escrito en mucho tiempo

-Cho¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry y con justa razón, la chica se había graduado hacía casi 1 año ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer en la escuela?

-Vine a ver a mi primo, Yuki ¿No lo has visto?

-Bueno¿Por qué no me ha escrito? Desde el año pasado te he envié montones de cartas y apenas contestabas, dijiste que me escribirías

-Estuve ocupado, Cho, además eso fue antes de que termináramos

Harry siguió con su camino, al parecer Cho no captó la indirecta por que lo siguió y le bloqueó el paso

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Actúas como si…

-¿Cómo si ya no me importaras? Acepta la realidad, Cho, ya no lo haces, lo nuestro termino hace mucho

-Esperaba más de ti, Harry – dijo Cho dolida, al menos aparentemente por que sus ojos reflejaban ira – más a que me olvidaras por Weasley

-Ya no salgo con Ginny

-¿En serio y con quien es, entonces? – preguntó Cho cando Harry se giró y abrazó a Stef, estuvo cerca de su cuello un momento antes de decir

-Adoro ese perfume ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es una fragancia que me compré en Egipto – dijo Stef – Chang ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Cho, te presento a Steffany Cornwell, aunque creo que ya la conocías. Hermosa, Cho Chang, solía salir con ella

-Ya lo sabía¿Cómo está tu primo, Chang?

-De hecho lo estaba buscando – dijo Cho mirando de muy mala forma a Stef – Me sorprendes, Harry, al parecer tus estándares en cuanto a parejas han caído drásticamente

-Que encantador, Chang. No sabía que el valor fuera una cualidad de los Ravenclaw, o al menos tu primo no lo demostró

-No es tan necesario el valor para decir la verdad, Cornwell – Cho los miró con desdeña – al parecer son el uno para el otro, igual de idiotas

-Chang, ese color no te queda bien, tu cara está prácticamente verde de la envidia – Stef se dirigió a Harry - ¿Nos vamos? Tengo una clase en 15 minutos

-Claro, nena – Harry la abrazó y dijo – Adiós, Cho, no te molestes en escribir

Cho alzó la cabeza y caminó lejos de la adorable pareja con toda la dignidad que era capaz de salvaguardar mientras ellos se contenían para no soltar una risa, hasta que Stef miró a Harry a los ojos, siguió así durante algunos minutos hasta que Harry por fin se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué?

-Me estas abrazando

-No finjas q no te gusta – dijo Harry estrechándola 1 poco más

-Te advierto, Potter, que si no quitas tus brazos de alrededor mió me veré forzada a romper ambos – eso fue todo lo q Harry necesitó escuchar para soltarla

-Gracias – dijo ella tratando de alisar algunas arrugas que se habían formado en su túnica – Ahora, haz gala de tus buenos modales mientras me acompañas a mi clase – dijo dándole la mochila a Harry y llevándolo x el pasillo hasta el aula de transformaciones

* * *

**TBC**

**Está bien, no me puedo justificar por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero, en mi defensa, estoy en medio de un horrible bloqueo del que solo me han sacado las 2 nuevas o no tan nuevas canciones de Placebo, "A song to say goodbye" y "Beacuse I want you", para compensarme, agréguenme a sus contactos en el Messenger y juro solemnemente pasarles estas 2 canciones a cualquier fan q guste, mi mai es hpath-bp Hotmail. Com y tmb como regalo atrasado d navidad, al final encontrarán la letra d esta hermosa canción… traducida¿Suficiente xa disculparme? Bien, respuestas a los reviews:**

**Inocent Muggle: **Si, xa no perder la costumbre Snape queriendo matar a Harry, x q no me sorprende? En cuanto a los Malfoy, cierto, son magnéticos. Es normal q adores a Stef, es la gemela de Brian y todas sabremos q el es un amor! Y cierto, la seducción es un arma letal si la sabes usar. Bueno, x fin logré continuar con esto, espero t guste, aunq es algo corto, besos, nos vemos en el msn :P ohhh, si, grax x leer

**The angel of the dreams:** Bueno, con tal de q ames, adores e idolatres a Placebo eres fan¿No crees? Bueno, es cierto, Harry/Draco rulesss, Si Draco parece novia preocupada, pero es x q d vdd quiere a Bri. Bueno, grax x leer

**Because I want you**

Fall into you, is all I seem to do (Caer dentro de ti, es todo lo que paresco hacer)  
When I hit the bottle (Cuando golpeo la botella)  
'Cause I'm afraid to be alone (Por que me asusta estar solo)

Tear us in two, is all it seems to do (Divídirnos en 2, es todo lo q parece hacer)  
As the anger fades (Mientras el enojo decae)  
This house is no longer a home (Esta casa ya no es un hogar)

Don't give up on the dream, (No te des por vencido en un sueño)  
Don't give up on the wanting (No te des por vencido en lo que quieres)  
And everything that's true (Y en todo lo q es cierto)  
Don't give up on the dream, (No te des por vencido en un sueño)  
Don't give up on the wanting (No te des por vencido en lo que quieres)

Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )

Stumble into you, is all I ever do (Sumergirme en ti, es todo lo que hago)  
My memory's hazy (Mi memoria está borrosa)  
And I'm afraid to be alone (Y me asusta estar solo)

Tear us in two, is all it's gonna do (Divídirnos en 2, es todo lo q va a hacer)  
As the headache fades (Mientras el dolor de cabeza decae)  
This house is no longer a home (Esta casa ya no es un hogar)

Don't give up on the dream, (No te des por vencido en un sueño)  
Don't give up on the wanting (No te des por vencido en lo que quieres)  
And everything that's true (Y en todo lo q es cierto)  
Don't give up on the dream, (No te des por vencido en un sueño)  
Don't give up on the wanting (No te des por vencido en lo que quieres)

Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )

Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )

Fall into you, is all I ever do! (Caer dentro de ti, es todo lo que hago)  
When I hit the bottle (Cuando golpeo la botella)  
'Cause I'm afraid to be alone (Por que me asusta estar solo)

Tear us in two (Dividirnos en 2)  
Tear us in two (Dividirnos en 2)  
Tear us in two (Dividirnos en 2)

Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you too (Por que yo te quiero también)  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )  
Because I want you (Por que yo te quiero )


	6. 6 PeNsÉeS qUi GlAcEnT lA rAiSoN

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo 6 – Pensées qui glacent la raison**

_La fête est finie, on descend,  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison._

_Paupières baissées, visages gris,  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit;  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudis qu'on appelle maison. _

Protège moi - Placebo

Harry repasaba sus manos por su cabello, tratando en vano que pareciera arreglado, desistió después del quinto intento fallido, se puso un poco de colonia y estuvo listo para vestirse. Stef había dicho algo sobre ir al club The Black Rose, un lugar a donde solo podía entrar con ropa negra, así que en lugar de vestir las viejas ropas de su primo, que estaban tan desgastadas que todo lo que tenía en negro tenía más bien una coloración gris, bajó por el pasadizo a la bruja tuerta hasta Hogsmeade y se compró un túnica de gala negra además de otras prendas de vestir.

Se puso cuidadosamente la camisa de seda negra, unos pantalones y una capa del mismo color.

Tenía que admitir que la imagen que le regresaba el espejo no era nada desfavorable, especialmente gracias a sus "poderes" recientemente adquiridos. Estos parecían fluir naturalmente y de una manera casi imperceptible pero de cuando en cuando podía notar que la gente se le quedaba mirando a punto de babear por lo que suponía que estos podían adquirir más fuerza en contadas ocasiones.

Bajó a la sala común donde ya solo quedaban algunos estudiantes de primero y segundo. La gran mayoría no habían desperdiciado la oportunidad de poder ir a la apertura del nuevo club. Después de todo, no había muchos clubes cercanos al área de la escuela.

Ya estaba en el vestíbulo antes de siquiera darse cuenta, en su camino se encontró con gente que hacía declaraciones absurdas de amor e incluso creyó escuchar por ahí alguna proposición de matrimonio. Todo lo que quería era que aquellos dichosos poderes de Veela terminaran tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible, a pesar del lado bueno ya había sido arrastrado a 2 cuartos de conserje, 3 salones y 2 baños por fanáticas y fanáticos que deseaban… ¿Cómo era la expresión? "Tener un pedazo de gloria con Harry Potter" Tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si Harry fuera un promiscuo cualquiera, pero tenía una reputación que mantener por su propio bien y no se podía permitir algo semejante.

Esperó en el vestíbulo pacientemente hasta que Stef por fin se decidiera a salir. Habían acordado verse ahí por que, cómo Hermione había dicho, no era seguro para él esperarla en un nido de serpientes afuera de su sala común. Hermione y Ron tomaron la noticia de la cita con una de la princesa Slytherin como un mero capricho que simplemente no duraría aunque no dejaron de preocuparse por la seguridad de su amigo, incluso llegaron a proponer una cita doble, pero no. Harry tenía asuntos que arreglar directamente con la princesita Slytherin en privado.

Draco y su cabellera rubio platinado se dieron a notar cuando salió de la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras junto con Brian. El rubio iba ataviado con un traje sastre color negro y una playera con cuello de tortuga del mismo color, su pareja llevaba una playera negra que apenas y se veía debajo de una chamarra que parecía ser de piel y pantalones del mismo color, al parecer también había cambiado su cabello que ahora estaba considerablemente más corto. Harry lo miró y pudo darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que no se veía tan andrógino como antes Brian seguía viéndose... lindo.

-Stef subirá en un segundo -dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal con Draco del brazo, haciendo su camino a Hogsmeade.

Harry espero otros 15 infructuosos minutos hasta que por fin la chica hizo acto de presencia, iba vestida con un vestido de corte bajo en terciopelo negro, las mangas eran un tanto largas y en forma acampanada, tan largas que casi tocaban el piso. El atuendo un tanto simple, se complementaba con una gargantilla negra con un pequeño detalle al frente que Harry no distinguía a la distancia y botas negras con plataforma que casi conseguían que Stef estuviera a la estatura del moreno. Su maquillaje estaba ligeramente cargado de negro en los ojos y su peinado no era nada fuera de lo común, una simple coleta alta.

-Empezaba a creer que no ibas a llegar.

-No seas melodramático -soltó Stef a la vez que comenzaba su camino hacia la puerta- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Caminaron hasta llegar a ver un carruaje con Thestrals esperando a ser abordado.

-Me pregunto quien saldrá.

-Nosotros -Harry se acercó al carruaje y abrió la puerta para que su cita entrara-.

-¿Estás bromeando¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Fue muy sencillo, tengo mis influencias en esta escuela y, aunque tuve que pedir algunos favores, la princesa Slytherin no se merece nada menos

-Tienes toda la razón -Stef abordó el carruaje, seguida por Harry y una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta los espectrales caballos comenzaron a moverse- ¿No son encantadores? -preguntó refiriéndose a los Thestrals-.

-Si, de una modo espeluznante... Espera¿Puedes verlos?

-Claro que sí, de lo contrario no te lo diría.

-¿A quien...?

-Esa es información reservada exclusivamente para gente de toda mi confianza. Tal vez lo sabrás algún día, si demuestras ser digno de ella

-Eso espero

El resto del recorrido no fue más interesante hasta que llegaron al restaurante que estaba a no menos de 100 metros del mismo pueblo. Era el primer restaurante de su tipo en Hogsmeade, no había forma de entrar sin reservación previa y tener una cierta influencia en el mundo mágico. Un lugar un tanto Snob pero lo que a Harry le pareció entretenido fue que había enviado la solicitud para al reservación y el mismo día, una hora después de haber enviado la lechuza descubrió que tenía entrada libre al restaurante el día que el gustara en sección preferente. Así era generalmente, el niño de oro tenía lo que quería cuando lo quería.

El acomodador, al verlos llegar, rápidamente los hizo pasar al tercer piso donde el lugar lucía aún mejor que desde afuera. El piso de mármol azul relucía bajo las paredes y techo de cristal. Todas las mesas tenían una especie de biombos de forma que los ocupantes gozaban de total privacidad. Su mesa estaba justo al lado de la pared desde donde podían admirar el bosque que se levantaba a solo algunos metros del área del restaurante.

El mesero dejó la carta para ambos antes de despedirse cortésmente y decirles que en breve regresaría para pedir su orden.

-Encantador ¿No lo crees?

-Debo admitir que me sorprendes. Nunca creí que todo el mundo se hincaría ante tu sola presencia… tal vez es por que afuera de las paredes de la escuela eres más especial que para la gente que te ve todos los días.

-Bueno, las cosas son diferentes afuera de Hogwarts. La gente me idolatra por el héroe que creen que soy

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo, lo eres. Salvaste a la comunidad mágica y a los estúpidos muggles del mago tenebroso más poderoso y peligroso de la última década. Lo menos que la gente puede hacer es idolatrarte como a un dios

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero ese no es el tema a discutir hoy

-Lo suponía. Lo que me lleva a preguntar que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí -Stef miró a Harry a los ojos y dijo- Sé que tienes una buena razón para esta "cita". No me digas que solo querías salir conmigo por que no pienso creerte. Hay un motivo oculto detrás de todo esto que no querías discutir dentro de los terrenos de la escuela por que tú sabes tan bien como yo que las paredes tienen oídos dentro de ese lugar

-Me sorprende tu perspicacia

-Soy Slytherin, cielo, no soy de las personas ingenuas que creen en un "Solo quiero que nos lleguemos a conocer mejor" ahora ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que tramas?

-Bueno. Es algo sencillo, realmente ¿Recuerdas aquella mañana en la que me tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería durante el desayuno por que alguien casi logra envenenarme?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-La escuela fue rastreada de arriba abajo sin encontrar al causante. Tengo mis sospechas de quien puede ser el aspirante a asesino pero todas las posibilidades se limitan a la gente de tu casa y quiero que me ayudes a encontrar al pequeño bastardo que me quiere muerto

-¿Quieres que sea espía para los de mi casa? -preguntó Stef con incredulidad- Estás completamente loco. Si hay una cualidad que nos distingue de los demás, Potter, es nuestra lealtad para con los nuestros… Y no pienso traicionar esa confianza, menos aún si no me espera nada a cambio.

-¿Si así fuera lo harías?

-Tal vez lo consideraría. Pero me hay un código de honor al que pienso apegarme.

-Era de suponer. Pero si algo he aprendido tras mis 7 largos años en Hogwarts es que un Slytherin siempre sabe hacer lo que le conviene y como aprovecharlo. Toma lo que te voy a decir a continuación como una proposición y por favor déjame hablar hasta que haya terminado ¿De acuerdo? -Stef se limitó a mirarlo mientras el mesero les ofrecía una botella de champagne cortesía de la casa y le servían una copa a cada quien- Soy "El-niño-que-venció", como te dije, cuento con privilegios especiales que solo se aplican a mí y a mis conocidos. A mi amigo Ron ya le conseguí un lugar como guardián en los Chudley Cannons, a mi amiga Hermione ya casi le conseguí un lugar en la escuela superior de sanadores… etc. Puedo conseguirte lo que tú quieras cuando tú lo quieras. Trabajo de lo que quieras e incluso puedo solucionarte la vida con la sola condición de que me ayudes a encontrar al responsable.

-¿Solo a cambio de eso?

-Si, solo quiero que lo intentes y conseguirás los beneficios. Consigamos el nombre o no.

-Este "trato" se limitará a ser un acuerdo verbal que terminará cuando yo lo desee ¿De acuerdo? También quiero beneficios para mi hermano. Él y su banda llevan casi 2 años trabajando y quiero que les consigas lo que sea que necesiten en el camino y, lo más importante: déjalo en paz

-¿De que hablas? Yo no lo he molestado.

-Eso no me importa, no te quiero a menos de 3 metros de mi hermano a menos que no sea por acercarte a mí. Si cumples todo eso yo prometo intentar atrapar a tu fan numero uno y entregarlo sin importar quien sea ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Preciosa, acabas de hacer el trato de tu vida -Harry estrechó manos con Stef antes de comenzar a ver la carta. Se dio cuenta de que un peso parecía haber desaparecido de sus hombros mientras trataba de descifrar la carta que también estaba en francés.

(Espacio)

La comida continuó muy agradablemente, básicamente Stef se limitó a charlar animadamente con él de cosas sin la mayor importancia. Sin embargo Harry se sentía un tanto extraño, a pesar de solo haber bebido tras copas de champagne pudo notar como comenzaba a marearse y que sus poderes de vela comenzaban a escaparse un poco de su control -algo no tan malo ya que el mesero decidió súbitamente que la comida corría por su cuenta-.

Salieron del restaurante con el tiempo justo para llegar al club. En el camino Harry pudo ver como Colin los inmortalizaba a ambos con una fotografía con al que luego Ron tomaría su decisión sobre quien había ganado la apuesta.

Llegaron a club y se encontraron con una fila de casi 50 personas que habían ya habían llegado, la gran mayoría eran alumnos de Hogwarts que ya tenían su invitación en la mano. Ambos hicieron caso omiso de la fila y pasaron al frente donde estaba el guardia este apenas vio a Stef le permitió el paso junto con su acompañante.

El lugar parecía bastante oscuro mientras se acercaban a una de las pocas fuentes de luz que era la barra. Ahí ya había 3 personas. A Harry no le costó trabajo identificar a Malfoy y Brian platicando con otros dos sujetos.

Uno de ellos parecía bastante alto, a pesar de estar sentado, no lucía casi nada de cabello y parecía de complexión algo delgada. El otro era todo lo contrario: estatura promedio cabello largo recogido en una coleta, algo de barba y una complexión un tanto recia.

-Ya te estabas tardando -anunció Brian al ver entrar a su hermana, luego vio a Harry detrás de ella- Oh, ya veo que pudo ser.

-¡Cállate! Fuimos a comer antes de llegar. Además ya estoy aquí. Harry, ellos son Stefan Olsdal -Harry estrechó la mano del chico guapo y alto para luego hacerlo con el pelilargo- y Steve Hewitt. Chicos, él es Harry Potter

-Creo que eso es bastante evidente, linda -Draco señaló la frente de Harry- ¿Cómo dejar de notar esa cicatriz?

-Bien, chicos, creo que debemos comenzar a prepararnos. Stef… no mi hermana -dijo viendo Stefan, supuso que aquel podía llegar a ser un error común- ¿Nos podrías ayudar con la primera canción?

-Depende de cual sea.

-"Meds", ya sabes cual… aunque si lo quieres podemos pedirle su ayuda a Alisson

-¿Alisson¿Alisson Moshart? Es una completa tonta, dudo que tan siquiera… -soltó un suspiro de frustración- De acuerdo, ya me convenciste

-Entonces, dulzura, será mejor que nos acompañes el escenario -Brian se giró para besar a su novio y decirle al oído- ¿Puedo confiar en que no matarás a la cita de mi hermana si te dejo un momento a solas con él?

-Haré lo que pueda -dijo robándole un beso al chico que se dirigió al escenario junto con su hermana y los otros miembros de la banda. El rubio se giró hacia la barra donde pidió un vaso de vodka con jugo de mango. Harry pidió Vodka solo- Quiero dejar en claro que no por que hayas salido con la hermana de mi novio quiere decir que somos amigos ni nada por el estilo.

-No había necesidad de que lo dijeras, Malfoy, eso ya lo sé.

-No me importa como fue que se concertó esta cita, todo lo que quiero es que no vuelva a pasar. Por tu propio bien.

-¿Es eso una amenaza¿Qué harás si me niego a aceptar¿Envenenarme tal vez?

-No, algo peor -la gente comenzó a entrar al club y la conversación no pasó de ahí

El grupo completo subió al escenario y una vez que ya nadie parecía entrar Brian se comenzó a hablar con un hechizo sonoro.

-Hola, amigos. Mi nombre es Brian. El nombre de mi grupo de rock es Astray Heart ¿Qué tal Hogsmeade? -se escucharon algunos fritos de chicos y chicas- Bien, hoy comenzaremos con una canción para recordarles la importancia de tomar sus medicinas. Esto es Meds

_I was alone, falling free (Estaba solo, en caída libre)  
Trying my best not to forget (Procurando no olvidar)  
What happened to us, what happened to me (Lo que nos pasó, lo que me pasó)  
What happened as I let it slip (Lo que pasó mientras lo dejé deslizarse)  
I was confused by the powers that be (Estaba confundido por los poderes del ser)  
Forgetting names and faces (Olvidando nombres y caras)  
Passers by were looking at me (La gente que pasaba me miraba)  
As if they could erase it (Como si pudieran borrarlo) _

Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)

I was alone, staring over the ledge (Estaba solo mirando sobre la repisa)  
Trying my best not to forget (Procurando no olvidar)  
All manner of joy, all manner of glee (Todo tipo de alegría, todo tipo de regocijo)  
And our one heroic pledge (Y nuestra promesa heroica)  
How it mattered to us, How would it mattered to me (Cómo nos importó, cómo me importó)  
And the consequences (Y las consecuencias)  
I was confused by the birds and the bees (Estaba confundido por los pájaros y las abejas)  
Forgetting if I meant it (Olvidando si era mi intención)

Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)

And the sex, the drugs, and the complications (Y el sexo, las drogas y las complicaciones)  
And the sex, the drugs, and the complications (Y el sexo, las drogas y las complicaciones)  
And the sex, the drugs, and the complications (Y el sexo, las drogas y las complicaciones)  
And the sex, the drugs, and the complications (Y el sexo, las drogas y las complicaciones)

Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)  
Baby, did you forget to take your meds (Bebé ¿Se te olvidó tomar tus medicinas?)

I was alone, falling free (Estaba solo, en caída libre)  
Trying my best not to forget (Procurando no olvidar)

La gente no bien la gente había dejado de aplaudir cuando comenzaron con la segunda canción, con el nombre de Days Before You Came. Entonces fue cuando Harry de verdad comenzó a sentirse mal... sentía como el careo se apoderaba de él de manera insólita y no podía ser simplemente por lo que había bebido. Apenas y llevaba un vaso de vodka y dos copas de vino... poco a poco notó como algunas personas lo miraban de manera lujuriosa... sus poderes se estaban escapando de su control y no tenía ni idea de que hacer hasta que se lanzó a si mismo un hechizo para recuperar un poco la conciencia, funcionó antes de que el mismo Draco comenzara a mirarlo lamiendo su labios de una forma increíblemente sensual.

La banda bajó del escenario luego de su doceava canción, especialmente dedicada para Draco (Peeping Tom). Stefan y Steve eran bastante simpáticos, parecía que la banda tenía una armonía muy característica donde nadie tenía un papel especialmente designado aunque durante la conversación Harry pudo notar que la mayoría de las canciones eran escritas por Brian.

Un sujeto se acercó al pequeño grupo. Se presentó a si mismo como Bill.

-Los vi tocar -explicó cuando se sentó cerca- y debo admitir que me gustó lo que escuché. Soy productor y creo que ustedes prometen mucho -A los tres chicos les brilló la mirada cuando Bill les dijo que cabía la posibilidad de firmar un contrato. Tomó los datos los tres y se fue tan rápido como llegó antes de preguntar a Draco como estaba su padre.

-¿Tú tuviste algo que ver, o no? -preguntó Brian-.

-Solo lo convencí de que viniera a verlos tocar -dijo Draco mirando a su novio- Nunca le dije que tenía que contratarlos.

-¿Alguna vez te había dicho cuanto te amo? -Brian besó a su novio para luego seguir hablando sobre el contrato antes de ponerse de pie para bailar todos excepto Harry que no creía poder mantener su sobriedad si encima de todo se ponía de pie para bailar. Stef se limitó a bailar con Steve ya que a Stefan lo había sacado a bailar un chico muy guapo de ojos negros y rasgos latinos.

Harry checo su reloj después de un rato de limitarse a ver a la gente bailar al ritmo de la música y se di cuanta de que ya eran casi las 7:15 y el toque de queda era en poco menos de 15 minutos.

-Deberíamos regresar -dijo Harry a Stef- faltan casi 15 minutos para el toque de queda.

-¿Qué? -dijo Stef arrastrando a Harry de la pista de baile para buscar a su hermano y despedirse rápidamente de Stefan y Steve-.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -preguntó Harry-.

-Por que si llego tarde de nuevo me pondrán un castigo -explicó la chica- y no pienso dejar que eso pase cunado mi historial está limpio.

Harry y los otros 3 Slytherin subieron al carruaje tan rápido como pudieron para llegar a Hogwarts 2 minutos antes del toque de queda, mientras la suave lluvia comenzaba a caer.

* * *

Al poco tiempo se soltó una tormenta colosal. Los truenos relampagueaban con toda su fuerza y la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que hubo quien llegó a temer que los cristales del castillo se rompieran y no se veía un alma en los terrenos del colegio... bueno, solo una.

Una persona que corría saliendo de la escuela como si alguien lo persiguiera, un rubio Slytherin que no pudo soportar la idea de quedarse dentro del castillo. Draco no pudo aguantar más, un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso gritando, aquello superaba sus límites, lo que sentía eran un profundo enojo y frustración que no podían ser apaciguados

Tal vez nunca llegaría a entender cuando fue que Brian se volvió tan indispensable en su vida, tal vez nunca llegaría a saber que era lo que tenía ese maldito niño que lo había obligado a quererle… no quererle, amarle sin ninguna reserva, como nunca lo había hecho y nunca creyó poder amar

Su grito continuó haciendo eco en la negra inmensidad del bosque mientras sentía un ardor en su garganta terrible, de sus ojos se desprendían algunas lágrimas. Tomó lo que encontró más cerca, parecía una especie de roca que arrojó con toda su furia a ningún lugar en específico y así continuó, pateando y arrojando cosas mientras los sonidos se perdían con su grito

Nunca creyó perder el control de esa manera, por primera vez sentía algo superior a lo que se podía expresar en palabras

-¡LO PROMETISTE¡Y ME MENTISTE¡ME MENTISTE, MALDITO¡TE ODIO!

Pero aquella visión retumbaba en su cabeza, mientras abría ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de Brian y logró ver como el chico dejaba la poción en la mesita para luego tirarse en su cama, ausente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que Draco había salido de la habitación

Draco comenzó a respirar fuertemente, colocado en poción genupectoral (apoyado en sus rodillas y manos), su garganta parecía haber sido corroída por un ácido mientras podía sentir terribles palpitaciones en su cabeza

Escuchó como unos pasos se aproximaban hacia su dirección, no importaba si fuera el mismo Merlín, Draco no podía permitir que nadie lo viera así. Se puso de pie rápidamente, lo que su cuerpo resintió cuando un mareo casi lo hace caer, se había levantado muy rápido, trató de abrirse camino y adentrarse en el bosque para que nadie lo viera, pero fue muy tarde

Una mano lo tomó por el brazo

-¿Acaso estás loco? – dijo la figura bajo al lluvia mientras Draco se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquella persona, todo lo que quería era que le dejaran solo¿Es que acaso era tan difícil de entender? – ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!

-¡SUELAME!

-Stupeffy

Draco se sintió caer contra el barro y luego… oscuridad

Despertó lentamente con su garganta tan irritada que de su boca salió un ronco gemido de dolor antes de que si quiera abriera los ojos. Se sentía la calidez del lugar, y como alguien se movía en su dirección

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una taza caliente cerca de su cara, la tomó y un aroma a manzanilla con hierbabuena llegó relajándolo y comenzó a beber la humeante infusión, lentamente

Miró a la persona que le extendía la taza, se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no lo aparentó

-Stef estuvo aquí hasta hace un rato, regresará mañana. Te trajimos aquí –dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en un sillón de aspecto cómodo cerca de él- me dijo lo que pasó y le ayudé a buscarte cuando decidiste salir corriendo hacia el bosque, no fue difícil, los gritos se escuchaban bastante bien, a pesar de la lluvia –Draco levantó levemente una ceja, en un gesto altamente aristocrático- No me mires así, no sabía que los Malfoy tuvieran un lado humano, por tanto no tenía idea que de pudieran expresar su ira de semejante forma

Draco trató de aclararse la garganta, lo que solo hizo que le ardiera aún más

-¿Dónde estoy¿Qué hora es?– dijo en un tono bajo y ronco que casi hace que su interlocutor soltara una carcajada

-Estamos el la habitación de Sniv… Snape, como salió de viaje nos dimos el lujo de traerte aquí ya que no podríamos pasar por tu sala común sin armar un escándalo y, obviamente, el escándalo hubiera sido mayor si dos Slytherins, uno de ellos inconciente, entraban junto con un Gryffindor. Y son las 12:30.

Harry se quedó mirando a Malfoy unos segundos más antes de que un dolor comenzara a afectar su cabeza... Sabia que no debía haber realizado aquel hechizo en el club para recuperar la conciencia ya que finalmente había pasado el efecto y el estado de ebriedad regresaba lentamente acompañado de ese dolor de cabeza. Intentó en vano sostener su cabeza con las manos mientras lanzaba un gemido de dolor-.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -preguntó Draco todavía con voz ronca. Harry casi había olvidado que el rubio estaba ahí

-No es nada -dijo todavía sosteniendo su cabeza y tomando asiento en la cama donde habían acomodado a Draco Stef y el hacía un buen rato- solo necesito descansar.

Draco comenzó a notar algo raro en Harry, una especie de aura mágica que lo rodaba y se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que atrapó a Draco y entonces no pudo describir que fue lo que había pasado. El moreno se veía de lo más apetecible que de costumbre. Con la elegancia de un felino se levantó de la cama y se aproximó peligrosamente al moreno.

Ya cerca de Harry el rubio posó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro comenzando a masajear suavemente con movimientos circulares con sus pulgares, deshaciendo los nudos que se creaban por la tensión acumulada del joven Gryffindor que solo tomó las acciones del Slytherin como un inusitado gesto de amabilidad, tal vez por que volvía a estar en su estado etílico y no conseguía ver las pupilas obscurecidas de su compañero.

Harry sentía como aquel mareo típico de una persona ebria subía cada vez más de nivel. Las manos de Malfoy parecían obrar una magia muy poderosa al deshacer su tensión en el cuello de la cual ni siquiera se había percatado, pero había algo más. El toque de Malfoy lo había hecho relajarse... tal vez demasiado y un cierto músculo entre sus piernas comenzaba a cobrar vida.

-Levanta los brazos -susurró el rubio con una voz algo ronca pero a pesar de todo más sexy de lo que esperaba. Hizo como se le ordenó sin poder ni querer negarse para que el rubio le quitara su suéter de cuello de tortuga negro y la camisa de seda que todavía traía puesta- ya puedes bajarlos.

El suave masaje se sintió todavía mejor ya liberado de las ropas que lo cubrían y el rubio había comenzado a trabajar más allá de su cuello y cuando aplicó presión en su omoplatos no pudo contener un suave gemido que abandonó sus labios y se dejó caer sobre la cama con Draco sobre él continuando con su tarea.

En un momento de lucidez Draco convocó con su varita, que seguía en su bolsillo, una pequeña botella de aceite que sabía que su padrino tenía en su cuarto para ocasiones especiales. Era una pequeña botellita de cristal transparente con un líquido espeso en color azul rey adentro que conseguía sensibilizar a la persona al máximo además de incrementar la excitación gracias a un potente afrodisíaco.

Alentó un poco entre sus manos sintiendo como al temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y erizaba su piel. Continuó con el masaje mientras sentía un leve estremecimiento del moreno cuando sus manos volvieron a hacer contacto con su piel que ahora se sentía tan suave y maleable como la cera caliente. Los poderes de veela se habían escapado de su control al sentir al Slytherin tocándole de nuevo. Alcanzó a escuchar algunos jadeos de Malfoy que se acompasaban con su propia respiración agitada. Las manos dejaron de tocar su espalda para dirigirse a sus costillas y descender hasta sus caderas y encontrar un espacio por donde pasar entre la piel desnuda de su abdomen y el cobertor de la cama hasta el botón de sus pantalones. En este punto Draco ya se había recostado sobre su espalda y besaba su cuello.

Cuando por fin sus pantalones fueron abiertos el rubio introdujo su lengua en la oreja de Gryffindor provocando un violento escalofrío y un gemido. Draco hizo un rápido movimiento con el que consiguió tener a Harry boca arriba y pudo apreciar su torso desnudo por primera vez. Los músculos de su abdomen estaban perfectamente marcados y cubiertos por un poco del rocío salado que exhalaba de sus poros, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por su acelerada respiración, sus pezones color café ya duros, su rostro cubierto por sudor, sus pupilas aún más dilatadas que las de él mismo a penas dejando ver un pequeño trozo de su iris verde brillante y sus delgados labios rosados abiertos en espera de que los reclamara.

Y así lo hizo. Tomó aquellos suaves labios mordiéndolos con delicadez, succionando y chupando con más pasión de la que recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo. Adentró su lengua en la cavidad húmeda que era la boca de Harry que tenía un sabor muy dulce. Si Draco no estuviera bajo el encanto de los poderes de Harry se habría dado cuenta de que aquel era el mejor beso que había tenido en su vida, nunca ningún beso lo había sentido así de excitante, sentía como Harry le pertenecía y viceversa de una forma tan extraña que no podía ser explicada con palabras.

Con destreza el rubio le quitó los pantalones y ropa interior al chico debajo de él. Harry se sentía muy bebido como para hacer algo más que sentir y gemir dulcemente para los oídos de Draco. Una vez desnudo sintió como acariciaba levemente sus genitales para pasar a masturbarlo deliciosamente. Pero la otra mano de Draco no estaba quieta, con un poco de aceite entre sus manos comenzó a trazar una línea desde su cuello que bajaba por el pecho hasta llegar a uno de los pezones donde comenzó a dibujar círculos en las aureolas y posó sus labios sobre el otro. Harry estaba envuelto en un mar de sensaciones placenteras que no podría soportar por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y demandaba una liberación de aquel calor asfixiante. Harry dejó escapar un ronco gemido cunado Draco mordió suavemente su pezón así que tomó la cabeza del mismo entre sus manos para volver a besarlo y el rubio seguía estimulando su miembro con la mano y formando círculos en el glande con su pulgar.

Con un grito ahogado por el beso Harry se corrió teniendo uno de los orgasmos más violentos de su vida sexual, que había comenzado hacía solo un año. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con todo su peso y Draco lamía sus labios.

Draco dejó descansar por un momento al moreno que mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, aprovechó ese momento para levantarse de la cama y quitarse la ropa que todavía le cubría, se liberó de sus pantalones que había estado ejerciendo una dolorosa presión sobre su miembro ya erecto. Harry abrió los ojos y por fin pudo admirar a Draco Malfoy desnudo con su piel de porcelana, sus pezones rosados -en uno de los cuales lucía una orquilla de plata, sus músculos bien determinados y su miembro erecto con la punta sonrosada.

El Adonis volvió a la cama y besó a Harry que subió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de su, ahora, amante. El beso no duró mucho antes de que Draco vistiera sobre su mano más de aquel delicioso aceite con el que volvió a acariciar los genitales del moreno que se convulsionó ante el nuevo toque, en definitiva aquel aceite hacía maravillas con la gente. Con uno de sus dedos Draco acarició suavemente el pequeño espacio entre los testículos de Harry y su entrada, logrando así que el Gryffindor gimiera muy fuerte y con otro de sus dedos comenzó a penetrar la entrada para lubricar.

Harry se sentía morir con aquellas caricias dentro y fuera de él. Hacía mucho tiempo había perdido el control de su cuerpo y su miembro comenzaba a despertar nuevamente.

-¡Malfoy! -consiguió gritar el moreno cuando Draco rozó aquel botón de Placer que hizo que sus uñas se clavaran en la nívea espalda del rubio dejando una marca que, con seguridad, duraría varios días. Alcanzó el cuello de Draco con dificultad y comenzó a besarlo, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera-.

Draco introdujo otros dos dedos antes de sentir propiamente preparado al moreno. Sacó sus dedos del cálido pasaje para lubricar su propio miembro con el poco aceite que quedaba en ellos. Introdujo su miembro lentamente que, al sentirse cubierto por las aterciopeladas y calurosas paredes del pasaje del Gryffindor estuvo a punto de terminar, pero logró controlarse lanzando gemidos roncos que luego resintió su garganta. Harry estaba tan bien lubricado que no sintió casi nada de dolor al sentir al rubio dentro de si.

El rubio suspiró al sentir la estrechez del Gryffindor que, aparentemente, no había tenido mucha actividad últimamente. Dio la primera embestida atinando de nuevo a la próstata mientras Harry abría todavía más sus piernas para enredarlas alrededor de sus caderas y Draco tuvo una gran idea para darse más placer y, de paso, dárselo a su amante. Con las piernas bien sujetas a sus caderas y los brazos de el moreno alrededor de sus hombros juntó toda su fuerza y se puso en cuclillas y los dos gimieron al sentir la presión de aquella posición.

Draco no aguanto mucho más tiempo penetrando a Gryffindor y se corrió dando una última embestida más profunda que las anteriores y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de qu8e Harry hiciera lo mismo para así dejarse caer ambos en la cama quedándose dormidos antes de que pudieran separarse siquiera.

Aquella noche fue cuando comenzó una cadena de sucesos que afectarían terriblemente a sus vidas y las de otras personas.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que me limitaré a pedir perdón x no actualizar antes. Luego contestaré los reviews. Besos**


	7. 7 A fAcE tHaT yOu DoN't ReCoGnIcE

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo 7 - A face that you don't recognize**

_In the cold light of morning  
While everyone's yawning  
You're high  
In the cold light of morning  
You're drunksick from whoring  
And high  
Staring back from the mirror's a face that you don't recognize  
It's a loser, a sinner, a cock in a dildo's disguise_

_In the cold light of morning Placebo_

Su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada mientras comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Se sentía extrañamente relajado con una suave comezón en la garganta y un olor muy agradable y conocido llegaba hasta su nariz, el de aceite lubricante con aroma a sándalo que inundaba sus sentidos, luego le llegó el muy conocido olor a los cigarrillos que tanto le gustaba fumar a Brian.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de fumar en mi habitación? -preguntó el rubio cansado todavía sin abrir los ojos-.

- Sucede, querido, que esta no es tu habitación -dijo una voz que definitivamente no era la de Brian-.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos cosas. Primera: estaba completamente desnudo y apenas cubierto por una sábana. Segundo: Había alguien en la ventana que le devolvía la mirada con un cigarrillo en la mano y una mirada divertida.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?

- ¿Por qué no haces memoria, dragoncito? -preguntó Harry irónicamente arrojándole su pantalón y ropa interior- Y de paso, vístete. Stef no debe tardar en llegar.

Draco se enfundó rápidamente los boxers y el pantalón que había usado el día anterior mientras Harry seguía fumando su cigarrillo exhalando el humo a través de la ventana sin dirigir su mirada al rubio detrás de él que encontró su camisa tirada en el suelo cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaban a llegar a su mente y solo cuando hubo terminado de abotonarla se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Tuvimos sexo? -preguntó estúpidamente dado que ya conocía la respuesta-.

- Excelente, ya recordaste. Debo admitir que ahora entiendo tu fama de conquistador, debe ser el mejor revolcón que he tenido en semanas.

- No soy estúpido, Potter, me di cuenta de que era tu primer "revolcón" -citó a Harry de manera cínica- en mucho tiempo ¿Qué pasó, Potter¿El encanto Gryffindor ha estado fallando?

- Por el contrario, ha estado funcionando de maravilla -dijo el moreno- Pero no por eso voy dejar de repetir contigo. Me agotaste, Malfoy. Algo que no todos han logrado hacer así que pienso volver a tener un poco de ti.

- Sobre mi tumba, Potter. Lo que pasó no fue más que un error ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? SI hubiera estado en mis cabales juro que nunca me hubiera acostado contigo.

- Es parte del encanto Gryffindor y no dudo que vaya a volver a pasar, verás -se acercó a Malfoy y activó sus poderes de veela antes de estar casi cara contra cara- con un simple roce mío -posó su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio que cerró los ojos ante el suave placer que lo recorrió cuando lo hizo- puedo manejarte como se me venga en gana -soltó a Malfoy y este se quedó atónito, nunca antes le había pasado algo así-.

- No sucederá, no si le dijo a Stef lo que planeas. -

- ¿Crees que me asustas? Si se lo dices tendrías que admitir que te acostaste conmigo, cosa que nunca te perdonará, ni ella ni Brian. -

- Me subestimas si crees que voy a derretirme ante ti, Potter. No pienso caer una vez más. Los Slytherins tenemos más autocontrol que eso.

- ¿En serio? Me parece curioso, por que yo no creo que alguien con "autocontrol" hable mientras duerme -Draco esta vez no pudo decir nada en su defensa- Es muy sencillo leer tu mente para saber la razón de tus murmullos nocturnos. Especialmente cuando estás dormido la mente es muy débil como para poner barreras, lo sé todo. Si Brian faltó a su promesa ¿Qué tiene de malo que tú te diviertas por tu cuenta? Por que eso sería, Malfoy, nada más que mera diversión para escapar de tus problemas. -

-No lo haré. -

-Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, Malfoy, no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se te vuelva a subir el libido o el enojo y me busques. -

-Eres patético. -dijo Draco sin contenerse- ¿No te importa convertirte en mi juguete sexual? -

-Todo lo contrario. Tú serás mi juguete sexual. Si tú quieres engañarte creyendo falsamente que es al revés, por mi no hay problema. Tú no serías más que un pasatiempo, como yo lo sería para ti. -

-Sigue sin interesarme. -Draco casi sonó convincente, pero la verdad era otra. El buscaba desesperadamente algo que Brian solía darle, pero que ya no existía y tal vez, solo tal vez Potter podría darle.

-No te resistas. Puedo ver la duda flotando en el aire a tu alrededor. No estarías traicionando a Brian, puesto que nunca me amarás ni yo a ti. No habrá lazos ni ataduras, solo diversión. -

-Si acaso deja de ser por diversión o alguien nos descubre ¿Se acabaría el trato? -

-Palabra de Gryffindor -dijo el moreno con una mano sobre el corazón.

-De cualquier forma. No lo haré, Brian es mi todo. -

-¿Entonces, cual es el problema? -

-Que si se entera me odiaría, idiota. Y yo sé que mi vida sin Brian no sería lo mismo. -

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse -susurró Harry con más proximidad de la debida en el oído de Malfoy que tomó el cabello de la nuca del Gryffindor para atraerlo a un tórrido beso que no duró mucho antes de que se separaran.

-Si dices una palabra, juro que te mataré de una forma tan dolorosa y lenta que mataría al Dark Lord de envidia. -

-Mientras tú no lo digas, no hay razón para que yo lo haga. -Harry tomó con sus manos la cara de Draco para volver a atraerla a otro beso- Recuerda que yo también tengo mucho en juego. -

Stef llegó quince minutos después con apariencia de estar algo alterada. Pidió a Harry que los dejara solos y cerró la puerta tras el.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -preguntó Draco.

-Es Brian. Fui a buscarlo luego de encontrarte, por eso dejé a Potter solo contigo. No sé bien que fue lo que pasó, solo que uno de los idiotas del club le dieron anfetaminas. -

- ¿Anfetaminas? -

- Es en tipo de droga muggle, supongo que Brian creyó poder controlarla pero…No sé, al parecer esa cosa no le sentó muy bien, estuvo como todo un loco paranoico toda la noche preguntando por ti y… -

- Pero… yo lo vi dejando una poción en su mesita, luego de eso fue que salí del castillo. -

- Si, luego de eso se tomó una de esas malditas pastillas. -Stef se dejó caer en el sofá- Intenté lanzarle un hechizo de sueño y solo lo empeoró, comenzó a decirme que le dolía el pecho y… Creí que le iba a dar un ataque, me preocupé tanto…-

- Pero… ¿Está bien? -preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

- Si, al final logré calmarlo y se durmió hace casi dos horas y seguía preguntando por ti. Evidentemente no vine a buscarte por el simple hecho de que ayer estabas hecho una furia, no quería que alguno de ustedes dijera algo de lo que luego se podría arrepentir. -

- Te entiendo. Creo que fue lo más prudente -Draco agradeció internamente que Stef no hubiera llegado durante la noche para encontrarlo, posiblemente, desnudo y sobre Potter.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó la chica- Esto no puede seguir así. He intentado lo mejor posible averiguar que demonios le está pasando a Brian. Debe haber alguna razón, no me trago eso que me dice sobre que simplemente le gusta drogarse. Cuando tu se lo pediste lo dejó sin dudarlo así que… no entiendo que le pasa. Tal vez si tú hablaras con él… -

- No creo que sea lo más prudente en estos momentos. -

- Entiendo que estés enojado -dijo ella mirando al rubio- y créeme que yo también lo estoy, pero si no llegamos a la raíz del problema puede que esto se ponga peor. -

- ¿Y crees que me lo va a decir a mi? Llevamos saliendo casi un año y no me ha dicho una palabra sobre lo que lo tiene así y dudo que si me lo llega a decir lo comprenda.-

- No pierdes nada con intentar. -

U.U.U.U.U

- Mi decisión es definitiva. -

- Estás siendo parcial, Ron. -

- ¿Crees que es fácil para mi? -

- Debería serlo. Claramente Ginny es más linda que Steffany. -

- Ya lo dije. Harry ganó, supéralo. -

Las fotos habías sido de mucha ayuda con la apuesta tan reñida que había surgido entre los Gryffindors. Parecía que Colin había hecho un excelente trabajo al tomar las fotos de Harry y Stef cuando se dirigían al club mientras que la de Seamos… Bueno, solo digamos que Ginny no parecía tan atractiva cuando estornudaba una y otra vez gracias a que el día anterior había sido contagiada de la gripe de Dragón, de la que aún no se recuperaba.

Con agrado Harry tomó la bolsa llega de Galeones que acababa de ganar y se dirigió a su habitación sin más que decir. Seguía sin entender que era exactamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sabía que de alguna forma había perdido el control sobre sus poderes de veela pero debía haber una razón que lo explicara.

O eso le gustaba creer.

Ciertamente había tenido sus ventajas. Se había acercado a Malfoy y eso solo podría beneficiarlo, mientras mantuviera amenazado al príncipe de los Slytherin tenía otra fuente de información aparte de Stef que, a su parecer, era una chica lista. Tal vez muy lista como para delatar a un asesino.

Lo que no alcanzaba a entender era el por que de la situación. Sin importar que sus poderes de veela se salieran de control no había razón para que Draco y el tuvieran sexo de la forma que lo tuvieron. Los poderes de veela nublaban el juicio de la gente y hacían que tuvieran una poderosa atracción sexual pero no que hubiera sexo si la persona realmente no lo quería. Alguna parte del joven Malfoy quiso que todo aquello pasara así que se atrevía a asumir que la relación que el rubio llevaba con Brian no iba tan bien como parecía.

Se recostó en la cama esperando… sin saber que era exactamente lo que esperaba. Algo dentro de si mismo lo hacía sentirse extrañamente ansioso mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que Morfeo lo llevase a otro mundo.

U.U.U.U.U

- ¿Vas a explicarme que fue lo que pasó o tengo que preguntártelo? -

Draco por fin había convencido a Brian de hablar. Estaban solos en su cuarto tomando una taza de té sin cruzar palabra. Hasta que Draco formuló aquella pregunta.

- Simplemente quise probarlo… Sé que estás enfadado y lo siento pero… es difícil. Hay veces en las que siento que la necesito tanto…-

- ¿Por qué lo haces? -

- Ya te lo dije, la necesito. Hay veces en las que lo hago por diversión y otras en las que simplemente necesito drogarme. -

- ¿Solo eso? -

- No quiero que te enojes conmigo, cielo. -Brian dejó su taza y abrazó a Draco que aspiró el olor a perfume tabaco que caracterizaban a Brian

- No estoy enojado. Es solo que a veces me pregunto… -

- ¿Si? -

- No es nada importante. Te quiero y quiero que estés bien, estar bien no implica drogarse. No voy a pedirte que no lo vuelvas a hacer, eso ya lo hice y no lo conseguiste. Solo piénsalo. -

- ¿Te pasa algo? -

- No. -

- ¿Seguro? -

- Si. -

- Te noto extraño, por lo general no eres tan distante, o tan sumiso ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

"Si, ayer estuve con Potter toda la noche y lo follé como si nada más importara. Sigo sin entender por que lo hice pero lo disfruté y a pesar de que quiero no puedo arrepentirme, no me arrepiento" pensó Draco mientras sentía como su novio se aferraba a el dándole algo de calor en aquella mañana particularmente fría.

- No es nada -Draco correspondió al abrazo de su novio aforrándose a las manos que los sujetaban alrededor de sus hombros.- Resolveremos esto. -

Brian simplemente asintió. Seguía aferrado a los brazos de su novio preguntándose internamente que connotaciones podía haber tenido aquella simple frase que su novio acababa de decir.

U.U.U.U.U

- Debes estar bromeando… -

- No. -

-Bien, en ese caso mi respuesta es: No. -

- Que contundente -dijo Harry- Cualquiera pensaría que sería una cubierta perfecta para que pasemos tiempo juntos. Nadie va a creer que simplemente es por que "Somos buenos amigos" de la nada. Solo pienso en que dirán tus amigos cuando los traiciones al hacerte amiga de Potter. -

- ¿Y crees que ser la novia de Potter es mejor? Me crucificarán. -

- Siempre puedes decir que vale la pena soportarme por mi vigor sexual -bromeó el moreno.

- Aunque así fuera, que lo dudo. No me interesa, no quiero que tu molesta presencia interrumpa en mi vida social. -

- No te resistas ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Además, podrías ganar muchas más citas con el chico dorado. -

- Eres imposible -dijo un tanto desesperada Stef desde una pequeña banca en e patio de la escuela- Además ¿Tú que ganarías?

- ¿Por qué tendría algo que ganar? -

- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Dudo que quieras convertirte en mi novio oficial si no fuera por que tienes algo que ganar. -

- Tengo la esperanza de que si se sabe que tengo una novia la gente deje de lanzárseme como loca. Gracias a estos poderes de veela no tengo muchas posibilidades de que la gente me deje en paz. Si me ayudas tendré una forma de mantener a la gente a ralla.

- Bien. No me lo quieres decir, lo entiendo. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. -

- ¿Estás aceptando?

- Evidentemente. Tienes razón necesito una coartada sobre el por que paso tanto tiempo contigo -Stef suspiró mirando hacia la puerta del castillo- Hace ya mucho tiempo que no tengo una relación formal con nadie, creo que sería un buen cambio. -

- ¿Has tenido una relación formal con alguien? -

- Hasta yo tengo un pasado oscuro, Potter -reveló la chica algo divertida.- Fue hace casi dos años, dudo que lo recuerdes. Pero no importa, ahora bien, si vas a ser mi novio tendrás que cumplir con los requisitos básicos. Primero: nada de andar como pordiosero por la escuela, espero más de tu arreglo personal. Segundo: deberás acompañarme a todas mis clases cuando yo lo diga. Y tercero: Cuando pasemos tiempo juntos espero no tener que estar en el mismo lugar que tus "queridos" amigos. -

- ¿Hablas de Ron y Hermione? -

- ¿Quién más? No voy a exigirte que dejes de verlos, pero si vamos a pasar tiempo a solas no los quiero cerca. Sabes que los Slytherins no somos precisamente fanáticos de ese par. -

- Son MIS amigos, si quiero pasar tiempo con ellos… -

-Eres libre de hacerlo, solo no cuando yo esté cerca. -

- Parece que me estás confundiendo erróneamente con un Slytherin. No pienso hacer a mis amigos al lado solo por que tú lo dices. -

- Hablas como todo un Gryffindor. No daré mi brazo a torcer, no pienso pasar tiempo contigo mientras tus amigos estén a menos de tres metros de distancia. -

- ¿Cómo discutir contigo? Bien, tenemos un trato oficial. A partir de ahora seremos la pareja más adorable de todo Hogwarts. Prepárate para las miradas asesinas de tus compañeros. -

- Esas miradas ya son familiares, y no solo por parte de tus ex novias.

**TBC**

**Bueno, ahora la trama ya se complicó todavía más. Stef tiene sus razones para querer ser novia del Gryffindor favorito de todas. Draco tampoco aceptó ser amante de Harry para poder acostarse con alguien más y Harry… bueno, no va por buen camino, igual que Brian**

**El pequeño trozo de canción es de una d mis favoritas del nuevo disco de Placebo, aunque prefiero el ritmo del demo.**

**Respuestas a los cantadores Reviews:**

**Inocent Muggle: **Tienes razón, a penas lo revise antes de subirlo pero me he esforzado últimamente con la puntuación y lo sabes. Pobre Molkito va a sufrir un poco en cada cap y yo me encargaré de eso, sabes que soy una sádica. Besos y nos vemos en el msn. Grax x leer

**Crysania:** Auch! (Lo siento, alzaste tanto mi ego que golpee el techo) Bien, gracias x eso, la actualización tomo un poco pero ahí está. Espero otros reviews tuyos. Besos y grax x leer

**Isilwen: **Ok, ya actualicé de nuevo, solo q otro fict aparte del que te mandé. Espero te guste. Besos y grax x leer

**Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, crísticas y d +**

**  
**

**Besos**


	8. 8 A fRiEnD wHo'S dReSsEd In LeAtHeR

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto los que invente), no gano dinero con esto, así que no jodan, no demanden**

**Advertencia: Este fict contiene Slash, una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si eres homo fóbico detente y vuelve por donde llegaste llevándote mis más sinceras condolencias**

**Por esta vez no haré referencia al 5º libro en cuanto a lo de la muerte de Sirius**

**Capítulo 8 - A friend who's dressed in leather**

_A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend with weed is better,  
A friend with breasts and all the rest,  
A friend who's dressed in leather, _

A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better

_Pure morning - Placebo_

- ¿Estás saliendo con Steffany Cornwell? -

- Si, Sirius. -

- ¿LA Stefanny Cornwell conocida como la princesa de las serpientes? -

- Así es, Remus. -Harry estaba sentado frente a sus dos mentores que acababan de regresar de Ámsterdam, donde habían encontrado una casa para vivir dado que se negaban estrictamente a utilizar Grimmauld Place como casa ahora que ya no se utilizaba con un cuartel general. Los dos adultos habían elegido vivir juntos luego de la guerra y, a pesar los rumores que flotaban por ahí, no eran más que buenos amigos intentando recuperar el tiempo que el destino les había robado.

- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? -preguntó Sirius a su ahijado.- Es-una-Slytherin -aquello ultimo lo dijo como quien explica a un niño de cinco años que a un dragón le sale fuego por la boca- Los Gryffindor no salen con Slytherin. -

- ¿Desde cuando me pides que me apegue a las reglas? -

- Esto no es una broma, Harry. - Remus parecía ser la persona más neutral en aquella plática que súbitamente se había transformado en discusión civilizada.- Sabes muy bien que la mayoría de los Slytherin tienen antecedentes de magia obscura. -

- Estamos hablando de Stefanny Cornwell, es una excelente alumna. Ni siquiera tu puedes negarlo, Remus. Y en su familia nunca ha habido antecedentes de ese tipo ¿Acaso les cuesta creer que haya en esta escuela una persona en Slytherin que no sea "malo"? -

- Los Slytherins son personas viles con mente retorcida. -alegó su padrino.

- En caso de que no lo recuerdes, Sirius, el sombrero siempre ha dicho que los Slytherins son personas ambiciosas que hacen lo que sea para lograr sus fines, pero que también es en esa casa donde encuentran a sus verdaderos amigos… -

- Si harán lo que sea para lograr sus fines son personas sin escrúpulos. -

- Y son fieles una vez que encuentran a alguien digno de su confianza. Stef es una chica muy inteligente y muy simpática, no veo nada de malo en que salga con ella y si ustedes creen que es así hagan favor de ahorrarse sus comentarios. -

Y hasta ahí quedó las discusión. Harry había tenido suficiente de aquella gente diciéndole que salir con Stef era lo pero que había hecho en mucho tiempo, aunque suponía que la chica no lo estaba pasando mejor la fachada de aquella relación por fin había tenido sus recompensas. El día anterior la chica le había dicho del mercado negro que se mantenía siempre a flote y de cómo con un poco de persuasión había descubierto que, en efecto, había sido alguien de Slytherin quien había ordenado diferentes tipos de venenos hacia no mucho tiempo. Lo que, a pesar de que no fuera muy específico no dejaba de ser un buen indicio, su instinto lo había dirigido hacia el lugar correcto.

Se dirigió a Babilón, como solía llamar una habitación que había adecuado para encuentros íntimos con algunas de sus parejas ya que sabía que no era bueno siempre entrar a las salas comunes para dirigirse a una habitación acompañado. Ningún profesor era tan estúpido como para no notar que algunos alumnos habían dejado de dormir en sus camas y Hermione, con todo su coraje Gryffindor había dicho que si encontraba a alguien ajeno a su habitación o a su casa en Gryffindor sería castigado, no por ella, si no por la profesora McGonnagall. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás prefectos impusieran aquella regla en las otras casas ganándose el desprecio de muchas parejas con necesidades que las hormonas les urgían a desahogar.

Fue entonces cuando Harry encontró una habitación mejor que La sala de menesteres (En los libros en español), una habitación fundada por Salazar Slytherin en la que solo un hablante de parsel podía entrar y solo el hablante de parsel decidía quien entraba o no. Había sido una bendición que hasta la fecha no podía explicar y a la vez tan evidente que nunca alcanzó a entender como era que nadie más parecía haberla descubierto. En el 4° piso solo se podían encontrar salones de desuso y un par de salones para transformaciones que estaban conectados por un largo y amplio pasillo con ventanales que llegan desde el piso al techo y en uno de esos pasillos cuelga un estandarte enorme de una serpiente con una inscripción desconocida para muchos. Pero no para el último de los Potter.

El idioma inscrito en aquel enorme estandarte claramente era parsel. Breves instrucciones sobre como entrar a la habitación del otro lado de este. La habitación con muros de piedra estaba finamente decorada. Había una antesala, una chimenea pequeña, un amplio librero y varios sillones bastante cómodos en los que solía sentarse a leer o simplemente descansar. Al otro lado de una de las tres puertas había una habitación con la cama más amplia en la que Harry jamás había dormido. Tal vez al principio parecía ridículamente grande… hasta que era compartida con alguien.

La otra habitación era un lujoso cuarto de baño decorado con mármol, una regadera y una amplia tina, todo decorado con perlas incrustadas y toallas de lino siempre secas.

El ultimo cuarto parecía ser alguna especie de estudio donde el lugar de haber paredes había tres enormes libreros llenos de pergaminos y libros bastante interesantes… en su mayoría y una la ultima pared era ocupada por un vitral que mostraba orgullosamente el emblema de la casa de las serpientes.

Harry se dispuso a entrar sabiendo perfectamente a quien encontraría adentro. La persona en cuestión buscaba afanosamente en el librero de la sala algún libro que pudiera resultarle de interés. Cuando por fin lo encontró lo apoyó entre sus manos para darle un rápido vistazo todo ello con los movimientos suaves y elegantes que se le había enseñado a tener gracias a su posición económica. Sonrió mientras se le acercaba y le abrazaba desde la espalda. Ni siquiera sintió un sobresalto de su parte.

- ¿Crees que Salazar Slytherin se revuelque en su tumba si se enterara de que un Gryffindor es el nuevo ocupante de su habitación-estudio? -

- Supongo que así es. Pienso llevarme este libro para leerlo. -

- Puedes tomar lo que te plazca, hermoso -dijo el moreno acomodando un suave mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- No pedí tu permiso. Dije que me lo llevaré y punto. -Draco se desembarazó del abrazo por parte de Harry para meter el libro en su mochila- Los dos sabemos por que estás aquí ¿Por qué no vamos al grano? -

- Si tu no quisieras lo mismo no estarías aquí ¿O si? -

- No me dejas mucha elección. Me estás chantajeado -respondió el rubio.

- Nunca te exigí que vinieras. Si no mal recuerdo… -

- Al demonio -El rubio se acercó a Harry, tomó con un poco de brusquedad lo tomó del codo del brazo derecho, para arrástralo hasta la habitación. Una vez adentro el Slytherin comenzó a devorar al moreno a besos demandantes al moreno mientras lo desprendía de sus prendas. Una vez que lo liberó de la camisa y Harry apenas había comenzado a desabotonar la suya Draco le empujó para que cayera sobre la cama mientras el mismo se deshacía de la antes mencionada prenda para lanzarse sobre el Gryffindor.

- ¿Ansioso? -preguntó el moreno

- Simplemente quiero acabar con esto ¿Te importa? -

- Los polvos rápidos son para gente limitada de tiempo. Tú y yo tenemos tiempo de sobra. No quiero que te vuelvas un amante desconsiderado por tu urgencia por que todo acabe rápido. -

- Soy el mejor amante que has tenido que tendrás, Potter. -

-En ese caso deja de hablar. Y pruébalo. -lo retó.

El rubio no necesitó más incentivo para desprender al moreno de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Comenzó a acariciar firmemente sus glúteos mientras recorría lentamente el miembro semi erecto frente a él. En el momento que su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos en la punta Harry soltó un gemido ahogado aferrándose con fuerza a la cubierta de algodón egipcio verde petróleo, a punto de perder la cordura el moreno se desprendió por si solo de sus zapatos y con su pie derecho comenzó a rozar la leve erección de el rubio por encima del pantalón que todavía traía puesto, aunque seguramente no por mucho tiempo….

Luego de escuchar los suspiros del moreno Draco metió el miembro de lleno en su boca succionando fuertemente, no estaría satisfecho hasta que un grito de pasión abandonara los labios de este, dolo entonces dio por terminado su trabajo y dejó el miembro para ahora devorar la boca de Harry con besos lentos acompañados de una cadencia sensual que estaban por llevar al moreno a su límite.

Sin perder más tiempo Harry desprendió al rubio de su pantalón mientras el beso continuaba. Hasta que por fin consiguió liberar el miembro del rubio que había permanecido aprisionado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el moreno se sentara sobre la cama, dejando al rubio sentado sobre él mientras estimulaba el pene de su amante de arriba abajo, dibujando círculos con el pulgar sobre la punta.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraban mientras los poderes de veela que todavía tenía el Gryffindor se salían de control haciendo que todo el mundo se redujera a ellos dos en ese momento. Draco comenzaba a sentir como el toque de Harry parecía ser de fuego, pronto se correría y, honestamente, no quería hacerlo de esa forma, deseaba y necesitaba sentirse aprisionado entre las cálidas paredes del chico debajo de él. Apartó bruscamente las manos del moreno de su miembro y se acercó sensualmente a su cuello, ahí pasó su lengua desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Gírate -susurró el rubio, su orden fue acatada de inmediato y Draco, que ya tenía el lubricante entre sus manos, comenzó a preparar a Harry presionado sus dedos contra la entrada del chico frente e le que parecía freírsele como un festín. A ese primer dedo le siguió un segundo que alcanzó su próstata y la masajeó suavemente moviendo los dedos en forma circular.

- Tómame -dijo el moren en un ronco susurro.

Draco se adentró en Harry con una sola embestida, tomando sus caderas para enterrarse profundamente en su interior ganando así otro grito de pasión solo que en esa ocasión no consiguió descifrar quien lo había proferido.

Continuó con aquellas salvajes embestidas mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el miembro del moreno masturbándolo al compás de sus embestidas hasta que no pudo retrasar más su placer y se corrió dentro del cuerpo de su amante con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante que lo alcanzó poco después derrumbándose sobre la cama sonriendo mientras todavía sentía el perfecto cuerpo apoyado sobre el suyo. Dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera entirse mejor que el rubio dentro de su cuerpo, adoraba especialmente aquellos pequeños escalofríos post coitum que le recorrían todo el cuerpo y, por alguna extraña razón, parecían empujarlo a tomarlo entre sus brazos, aunque, por suerte, había conseguido contenerse sabiendo que a cambio recibiría una respuesta mordaz o alguno que otro golpe…

- Será mejor que me vaya. -Draco salió rápidamente del cuerpo de Harry proporcionándole un fuerte escalofrío al no verse cubierto por su cuerpo- Tal vez venga mañana… -

- Te vendría bien una ducha… -sugirió el moreno acomodándose debajo de las mantas.

- Te dije que vendría mañana, Potter. Entiendo que no tengas suficiente de mí, pero… -

- No es eso, es el hecho de que apestas a sexo, Malfoy y dudo que a tu novio le guste eso… -

-Tal vez tengas razón -Draco se dirigió a buscar su ropa, cuando se dio cuenta de que a su camisa le faltaban un numero considerable de botones. Se dirigió al closet en busca de una… Poco después de haber sido llevado a aquella habitación había insistido en llevar su propia ropa para ocasiones como aquella.

Se dio un baño rápido en la regadera, consiente de que en su próxima visita traería su propio jabón y esponja, además de los muchos productos para el cabello y piel que acostumbraba usar después del baño…Maldijo internamente a su linaje familiar que lo había dotado de una piel y cabello tan delicados que requerían de tantos cuidados.

Se vistió rápidamente y utilizó su varita para conseguir algo de aire caliente que le ayudaría a secar un poco su cabello. De su mochila pudo sacar un pequeño frasco conmoción y crema para las manos. Estaba por irse cuando ubicó al chico acostado en la cama que ya estaba dormido.

Poco después de que aquel pacto se hubiera cerrado Draco se dio cuenta de cómo Harry solía dormir más de lo que cualquier humano normal solía hacerlo y, a pesar de eso, generalmente lucía cansado y exhausto en ocasiones. Nunca se habría preocupado por eso de no ser por que parecía ser el único que lo notaba. Todo parecía indicar que sus amigos estaban muy ocupados con su relación como para prestarle la atención debida al chico de oro…

Inconcientemente se acercó al moreno estaba punto de cubrirlo bien con una de las sábanas cuando la cordura lo golpeó ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se estaba preocupando por Potter y aquello no podía ser bueno.

Salió de la habitación tomado sus cosas sin querer mirar atrás.

U.U.U.U.U

- Según lo que Bill dijo tendríamos un estudio para finales de mes, algo cerca, tal vez Hogsmeade o Dicterlon… para que Dumbledore me permita salir… -

- ¿Ya decidieron que canciones incluirán? -

- Todavía no… Tenemos planeado grabar todo lo posible, luego de eso buscaremos lo mejor que tengamos y armaremos el disco a partir de ahí. -Brian estaba platicando con su hermana mientras el equipo de Slytherin practicaba en espera del juego final en el que competirían junto a Gryffindor. Brian, como buen novio, había decidido ir a animar a Draco y, de paso, fumar un par de cigarrillos sin la posibilidad de ser atrapado por algún profesor y ganarse otra detención para su historial.

- Me alegra que así sea. Ustedes son MUY buenos, ya iba siendo hora de que alguien los descubriera. -

- Tú también eres buena… Sigo sin entender por que no quieres… -

- Ya te lo dije, hermanito, necesito algo seguro no un empleo en el que si sales de las listas de favoritos dejas de ser bueno, además… Soy un asco tocando la guitarra. -

- Nunca habías dicho nada más cierto. -Brian sonrió dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mirando a s novio hacer piruetas en el aire en busca de la Snitch- ¿Y como van las cosas con Potter? Parece que pasan mucho tiempo juntos. -

-Es lindo… Y más dulce de lo que quiere aparentar. No lo sé, es muy diferente de los otros chicos con los que he salido… No es perfectamente caballeroso y Merlín sabe que no hay forma de dominar su cabello pero es tan… inocente y tierno que no puedo evitar que me guste… -

- Te estás ablandando, hermanita… -

- Ya lo sé y créeme que no me gusta la idea. -

- ¿Por lo menos el sexo es bueno? -

- Aún no ha habido nada de sexo -Brian se impresionó tanto ante aquella revelación que el humo del cigarro lo llevó a toser sin control hasta que su hermana le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- No seas exagerado ¿Es tan difícil de creer que tenga una relación estable sin que haya sexo de por medio? -

- ¡Claro que lo es! -contestó su gemelo dramáticamente- Tú eres la reina del libertinaje… -

- Eso era por diversión, Brian, esto es distinto. -

- ¿De que forma? -

- Aún no lo sé. Tal vez no lo sea pero me gusta pensar que tengo entre mis manos a un chico adorable y no me quiero desprender de él. -

- No sabría que decirte -Brian miró como todos los jugadores bajaban al campo dando por terminado el entrenamiento- yo prefiero a los chicos malos. -

- Bien, ya que no puedes esperar para ver a tu chico malo completamente sudado y cansado yo regreso al castillo. -

- ¿Para ver a tu chico adorable y manso? -preguntó su hermano despidiéndose de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla.

- Tal vez. -

Brian bajó las escaleras junto con su hermana. Entró a los vestidores y esperó afuera de las duchas mientras saludaba al resto del equipo con los cuales no simpatizaba mucho, especialmente por que la mayoría tenían un coeficiente intelectual digno de un Troll, especialmente la nueva adquisición, Francis Martensson, proveniente de una larga línea de magos americanos que habían llegado a Inglaterra hacía solo tres años. El mocoso en cuestión no era feo pero detestaba la forma en la que casi babeaba cunado fijaba sus ojos en su novio.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Draco al fin salió de las duchas con el cabello húmedo y unos pantalones de lino que se le veían extremadamente bien.

- ¿Te hice esperar mucho? -preguntó en rubio.

- No tanto.

- Solo espera a que me arregle y salimos. -Draco había comenzado a aplicarse una crema especial para piel delicada cuando Brian se acercó robándole un suave beso en los labios.- ¿Y eso que fue?

- No sabía que ahora necesitaba una excusa para besarte. -

Draco le dio un beso antes de seguir con su aplicación de crema con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Desde que había comenzado todo el asunto con Potter se dio cuenta de que la culpa no parecía ser un problema, como el había creído que sería, no se podía decir que estaba precisamente orgulloso pero tampoco se avergonzaba. Es más, su relación parecía mejorara con Brian ahora que tenía alguien con quien desquitar sus frustraciones, así fuera en la cama, Potter había resultado ser útil para algo, después de todo.

Terminó de vestirse y se aplicó la loción que siempre llevaba consigo detrás de las orejas y un poco en el pecho. Tomó a su novio con un brazo rodeando sus hombros para llevarlo afuera.

Los dos estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que al fin llegaron bajo un árbol donde Brian había preparado una pequeña sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? -

Brian había organizado un pequeño y romántico picnic debajo de un árbol. Había una pequeña manteleta de la que Brian comenzó sacar un cuenco repleto de fruta y un pequeño recipiente lleno de líquido y claro, lo que para un picnic con Brian Cornwell no podía faltar: Una botella de Chardonnay

- ¿Cuándo organizaste esto? -Preguntó el rubio atónito mientras Brian destapaba el fondue de chocolate, listo para sumergir dentro la fruta. - A veces me asusta lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser…

- Esto no es por pura ternura, amor. -Brian sumergió la mitad de una de las fresas en el chocolate y esperó un poco para dársela en la boca a su novio que la recibió gustosa- Es por que gracias a ti los chicos y yo ya tenemos un contrato de grabación.

- ¿Es en serio? -preguntó Draco asombrado para luego abrazar a Brian- Esa en una excelente noticia ¿Cuándo empiezan a grabar?

- Tan pronto como encontremos un lugar cercano para hacerlo. De verdad quiero darte las…

Draco cortó a Brian a la mitad de su frase con un beso un tanto apasionado que dejó al pequeño ojiazul sin aliento por unos segundos.

- No tienes por que agradecerme, lo hice gustoso.

**TBC**

**Ok, ya sé que les debo mil y un disculpas x la tardanza pero han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida q… Bueno…**

**Estoy preparándome d nueva cuenta xa ingresar a la univ y poder seguir mis pasiones d forma académica, otra vez, así q les pido paciencia a todos aquellos q esperan las actualizaciones. Aunq tengo 1 trato xa ustedes.**

**Todos aquelllos q quieran prontas actualizaciones pueden incentivarme al darse 1 vuelta x el nuevo fict q estamos escribiendo una amiga autora y yo; Naomi Eiri sobre una increíble peli que hace poco tuve la oportunidad de ver y quedé prendada "The Covenant" o con su título en español "Pacto infernal" o "La alianza del mal" en España, para todas aquellas que la hayan visto no duden en pasar a dejar rr y las que no… ¿Qué esperan? Vean la película, está recomendada x mi. _http ://w w w. fanfiction. net/s/3301204/1/_ Ahí pueden encontrar el fict, en caso de que la dirección no aparezca pueden encontrarlo en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de "Duvet" y advierto, si no encuentro rr de mis estimadas lectoras no esperen actualizaciones en mis historias muy frecuentemente (De por si tardo…..)**

**Besos y Feliz 2007**


End file.
